


Several Short Asks

by askthealien



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 154
Words: 32,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: These are fics that were requested on my blog that are too short to be their own story.





	1. Chapter 1

“We’ve become the clingy couple that you used to complain about.” For Jared Kleinmeme?

As you arrived at you family’s home you grabbed onto Jared’s hand. It was the first time he was spending the holidays with your family and you were very nervous. Sure, he had met a few members before, but this felt different and scarier. “You’re not going to leave my side, right?” You asked, before while you stood on the front porch.

“Their your family. Shouldn’t I be the one who’s nervous?” He tried to laugh it off, but he was scared, too. You stared at your shoes. “Of course, I won’t.” You knocked on the door, hoping the people inside would hear you over all of the noise. “Remember when we used to make fun of our friends who couldn’t bear the thought of being without their boyfriends or girlfriends?”  
You nodded. “We’ve become the clingy couple that you used to complain about.” As the door opened and you were both greeted you thought that that might not be a bad thing. Couples always seem so annoying unless you’re part of one.


	2. Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> The DEH and BMC boys on their S/O's graduation day?

Dear Evan Hansen

Connor: Cheers louder than any of your family. He’s the type of guy to bring you the biggest bouquet. Poses for endless pictures at your family’s behest.

Evan: He’s quiet, not wanting to draw the least bit of attention away from you. He for sure cried a little when he saw you. Takes you out for dinner anywhere you want to go.

Jared: They told everyone to hold their applause. Jared refuses to follow rules, so as soon as your name is called he is standing up and clapping. Everyone around him glares. You just laugh.

Be More Chill

Jeremy: So excited! He sits in the front row. Post 11 million pictures online, because he’s so proud and everyone had better know it.

Michael: He calls you at 6 am to make sure that you’re awake and that you know he loves you and how proud he is. This would be the first time you saw him dressed up. His red hoodie is left at home.

Rich: Whistles when you’re onstage. Afterwards he takes you dancing. Spams everyone he knows with pictures of the two of you.

Jake: The proudest™ boy you’ve ever seen. Has a 1000 watt smile the whole time. Goes over to your house for a small get together afterwards. Gives you a locket with a picture of you two as a grad present.


	3. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> “I’ll kick his ass if you want me to.” with Connor Murphy, pretty please.

“I’ll kick his ass if you want me to.” Connor said from where he was sitting on the other side of the couch. After the comments one of your ‘friends’ had made about your appearance you were pretty down. Connor hated seeing you this way. “Not even a joke, I’d love to.”

“I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it. He probably doesn’t even realize that it hurt my feelings.” You said, playing with the strings on your hoodie. Connor moved closer to you, taking your hand in his own.

“That doesn’t give him the right to hurt my favorite person.” You smiled. Connor kissed your temple and let you lean your head on his shoulder. “You know, I’ve never liked that guy.”

“You don’t like anyone.” You laughed, looking into his blue eyes.

“I like you.”


	4. Alexander Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write “How long have you been standing there?” w. Alexander Hamilton?

Today was the day. You had decided three weeks ago that you would tell Alexander how you really felt about him. And every day since then you would march into his office, see him there and turn around. Today, however, when you marched in, he wasn’t there. “Great.” You said to yourself. “I’m never going to tell him.”

You sit down in the chair in front of his desk. “I don’t understand why it has to be so hard.” You didn’t hear the door open. “I mean, why can’t I just say ‘hey, Alex, I like you. I mean I really, really like you. We’ve been friends for so long, but god I want to be more.”

“Maybe you’re just scared of rejection.” You stand up, terrified to turn around. “Admitting that you have feelings for someone is really hard.”

You turn around to see Alexander leaning against the wall. “How long have you been standing there?” You ask him, blushing.

“Just long enough.” He walks over to you. “You know, you could’ve told me before.” You look down. “Because what I would’ve said was that I feel the same way. I’ve felt the same way for as long as I’ve known you.” You look up, your eyes locking with his and feel the intense desire to kiss him.


	5. DEH Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEH Boys Superhero AU?

OK Honestly I live for this. I wasn’t sure if you wanted super powers, so I did both

Without Super Powers

Conner: He had such a sucky life. All he wanted to do was make sure that other people felt okay. He didn’t intend to become a ‘hero’, and he definitely wouldn’t call himself that, but when he heard a little boy screaming for help he could stop himself from running after them.

Evan: He was terrified at first. When Connor and Jared told him that they were ‘heroes’ he had so many questions. The first of which was ‘can I join you?’ He did a week later and instantly panicked. He wasn’t used to people relying on him in that way, but he jumped into action once he got yelled at by Jared and he seriously exceeded expectations.

Jared: Originally, he was just the back up for Connor. He was the man behind the camera, watching from afar. Until, there were two people in trouble. Connor could help one, but who would help the other? Jared ran after them and the rest was history.

With Super Powers:

Connor: He didn’t want anyone to know that he had powers. He had hidden them since he was ten at his parent’s behest. His father had bullied him into being ‘normal’ but Connor wasn’t normal. One night he snuck out and went to a party with people his own age for once. He wasn’t sure how no one else heard the screaming from upstairs, but that wasn’t his problem. He barged in and saved the freshman who was being attacked by a group of guys. After that, he knew what he was supposed to do in life.

Evan: He wanted to share his gift with others, but no one wanted to get close enough to him so that he could. He showed Jared, but he didn’t care. Evan figured that his powers were nothing special, so he kept them to himself. Until the night of the party. He saw another person, he thinks her name is Alana, with powers for the first time. He realized that it wasn’t weird or different. He showed her his powers and she showed him a community of people just like him.

Jared: Jared always thought he didn’t care about people. They didn’t care about him, so why should he care? But the night of the party everything changed for him. He had seen the young girl’s bruises before. They were in math class together, practically sat right next to each other. But he paid no attention, until he saw her boyfriend pushing her into the car. Suddenly, he felt himself caring and he felt a call to action.

(Yes, these are all the same party. It was eventful.)


	6. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> post breakup kiss prompt with Michael Mell?

You and Michael didn’t want to break up, but you had been so busy lately with classes. You knew it was bad but not ‘break up in a fight at 3 am bad.’ You wanted to go back to him, but how could you when nothing’s changed. You’re both still so busy and that wouldn’t change for a long time.

It wasn’t until you saw him coming out of the school that you realized you’d do anything to make it work. You’d try to be more supportive and make time for him. As long as he was willing to do the same there was no reason this wouldn’t work.

You sauntered over to him right before he got in the car. Just by looking at him anyone could tell he was upset. “Y/N?” He was shocked to see you. “I’m so glad you’re here. I’ve been thinking I was wrong. I shouldn’t have pushed you into doing what I wanted. We’re two different people and that’s great.”

You kissed him roughly, figuring that nothing you could say would tell him as much as that kiss.


	7. Evan Hansen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Post breakup kiss for Evan Hansen?

You and the rest of your friends were hanging out during your weekly game night. This week was different, though, because this week was the first time you had all hung out since you and Evan broke up. “I gonna get a soda, you guys want anything?” You asked, but they were so into the game that they paid no attention to you.

In the Murphy’s kitchen, you went through their fridge. Their mom was going through a new phase and so all of their soda was from Japan. You were trying to decipher what they all were when Evan walked in. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to – I’ll wait until you’re done.” You stood up quickly.

“It’s a free country, Evan. You can use the kitchen.” You closed the fridge. As you started to leave he stopped you.

“I’m sorry.” You couldn’t believe it. “I-I shouldn’t have broken up with you. I’m just – I’m so terrified that you’re going to wake up one day and realize that you’re amazing and I suck.” You felt back. “I just wanted you to know that.” You walked over to him. You kissed him, wanting him to know that’d, if given the chance, you’d never leave him.

You went back to the game, not letting your friends know about the kiss. You glanced at each other every once in a while. At the end of the night Alana was supposed to take you home, but you told her you were going to ride with Evan. She was so happy that she jumped on you to give you a hug.


	8. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you do the distraction kiss from the type of kisses promp for Michael Mell?

You were going to beat him this time. You’ve been playing video games for the last four hours. Originally you came over so he could help you with Spanish homework, but when you saw that he had Mario Kart your attention went elsewhere. “I’m catching up to you.” You said, your body moving with the character on screen.

“No, you’re not. You’re in 7th place, I’m in 1st. No way you catch up.” He would soon eat his words though after a properly timed shell hit him, sending him off his game. “Damn it.” You laughed as your character soared past his. He wracked his brain for strategies, and then it hit him.

He kissed your shoulder. “What are you doing?” You asked, looking at him and forgetting your character. He laughed, getting into second place. “Oh! Two can play that game.” You kissed his cheek. You both neck and neck. He would kiss your arm. You would kiss his neck. Back and forth until the game was over.

“I win, you lose.” You taunted. He grabbed you and placed a hard kiss on your lips. “And there’s my prize.” Your game turned into a heavy make out session and your Spanish homework lay forgotten on the floor for the rest of the night.


	9. Jared Kleinman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> For the types of kisses prompts, can you do hesitant kiss with Jared?

Music blared in your ears as people around you danced. Across the room you saw Jared talking to Connor. He looked over and smiled at you. You wanted to go over to him, but the thought of pushing through the crowd was terrifying. “You know he loves you.” A female voice next to you said. You turned and saw Zoe dancing off-beat. “I overheard him and Connor talking.”

You felt a strange sensation in your stomach. You told Zoe about your feelings a while ago, and it wasn’t unusual for people to find you laying on her bedroom floor wishing that Jared loved you back. Now, you really wanted to get through the crowd. “Can you help me get over there?” Zoe was a special type of person. As she moved through the crowd she resembled Moses parting the red sea.

She wished you good luck and left you to confess your love. “Can I talk to you?” You yelled to Jared. He pulled you outside. The air was cold, but that was the last thing on your mind. Luckily, there weren’t many people in the backyard and the ones who were weren’t paying attention to you. “I like you.” You said, quietly, fearing that Zoe had misheard. “I hope that – I mean, I really, really want you to like me back.”

Jared leaned over to you. He stopped right before touching your lips and you were silently praying that he would move closer. You could feel his warm breath, which made you realize just how cold you were. You moved forward only slightly. You lips brushed, but you wanted more. “I do like you back.” He closed the gap kissing you.


	10. Michael & Jared (Separately)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Mell and Jared Kleinman trying to kiss their s/o(who is also wearing glasses) but the glasses get in the way?

Jared: He didn’t really plan on kissing you right then. You were in a room full of people. Every time he pictured kissing you it was an intimate affair. But damn, when he looked over at you and saw your smile, he knew it had to happen right then. But as he leaned in to kiss you, your glasses hit. “ow.” You said, rubbing your nose. He felt disheartened. You kissed his cheek. He felt his glasses fog up from the heat. He took them off and kissed you.

Michael: He wanted your first kiss together to be perfect. He planned everything out. You went to the fair, he won you a red teddy bear life was sweet. You guys got on the Ferris wheel and once you got to the top he leaned in. Just as he was about to kiss you he heard the clink of your glasses and sighed. You laughed as you took your glasses off and put your lips on his. Even if it was a little funny, you certainly would never forget it.


	11. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Prompt 3 with Michael mell?

You and Michael were in the arcade. He was trying to win at a claw machine, while you were trying to get tickets at the cyclone. “You’re never going to win at that.” He said, laughing. “That thing only gives you four tickets at a time.” You hit the button. Four tickets popped out. “This is where the money is, babe.”

You laughed. “Yeah right. That thing is rigged.” You hit the button. Four tickets popped out. “At least with this I know what I’m getting and I have a chance, even a slight one.” Michael dropped the claw and picked up a beanie baby. Just before it got to the end the stuffed purple bear fell out of his grasp. Michael groaned.

“You’ve played seven times.” He put more quarters in. “And all you have to show for it is 28 tickets.” He moved the claw around. If he were honest he knew he was doing worse than you. You hit the button. A buzzer sounded. “What was that?” He turned around to see tickets flying out of the machine. “You won?”

You yelled with excitement. “Haha! Yeah, I won.” Michael came over and tried to kiss you. “You want me?” You picked up your tickets. “Or do you want the 500 tickets I just won to buy that Mario hat you’ve been wanting for three months?” He put his hands up in defense.


	12. Jeremy Heere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I'm really late but Empty Kiss promt with Jeremy??

You can always asks from the prompts (or off the top of your head.) As long as you make it clear which one you’re asking from.

You had loved Jeremy since you were kids. You loved him when you played video games. You loved him when you ate crap food in the food court. You loved him before the squip. He was different now. He hung out with the popular kids. He was dating Brooke. He seemed better off without you.

“Jeremy.” You said, walking into the empty theater room. “I wanted to talk to you. If that’s okay.” He wasn’t paying any attention to you, instead he was going over his lines. “Alright. Maybe I should just – I should just go.”

Still, Jeremy said nothing. “Look, I think it’s no secret that I’m in love with you. It’s been pretty obvious for our whole lives.” You sat down in one of the chairs. “I’ve never been subtle.” You fidgeted with your hands. “The weird thing was that I thought you liked me back for a long time. I guess I was wrong.”

You walked up to Jeremy. At first, he seemed surprised to see you, but that was soon replaced by an unemotional Jeremy. You grab his shoulders and kiss him. It felt like nothing. You had always pictured sparks going off, but this was miserable.

You left the drama room. Jeremy was confused, because, to him. You had appeared out of nowhere and kissed him. He wanted to kiss you for a long time, but he didn’t want you upset afterwards.


	13. Connor Murphy

Conner Murphy  
Can I just say that I don’t think Conner likes smoking weed. I think he does it just to numb the pain. I only bring this up because I’ve read several things from this fandom where Conner is this super pot smoker, but I’m pretty sure that once he got into therapy and really started working on himself that he wouldn’t smoke pot. Not that he would be totally against it. If you are writing Conner this way because you like smoking pot and you want to do it with him, that’s one thing. But Conner’s main trait isn’t that he likes smoking pot.


	14. Evan Hansen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Evan Hansen x fem reader with #34?

You and Evan were moving into your new apartment. You’d been dating for a year and while he stayed at your place or you at his apartment a lot, you never actually lived together. When your lease went up, you guys decided to find a new place together. You got a place in the city so that it was close to your jobs, but you knew that Evan wanted to have a yard for a garden. “Maybe next time.” He figured.

Evan was unpacking the bedroom while you were supposed to be unpacking the kitchen, but you were actually setting up a surprise for him. He came out of the bedroom with the empty boxes and you shouted for him not to come into the kitchen. “Why? What are you up to?” He asked from the Hallway.

“None of your business.” You joked. You worked in the kitchen for a few minutes, but eventually Evan’s curiosity got the best of him. He walked in to see you setting up flower pots and a herb garden in the windows. “Evan! You weren’t supposed to see until it was ready.”

“You did all of this, for me?” You nodded. Evan wrapped his arms around you in a hug. “God, I adore you.”


	15. Evan Hansen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can’t Let Go Yet Kiss with Evan?

Looking at the clock you realized you were supposed to leave 20 minutes ago. You quickly shot up and walked over to your closet. “What’s going on?” Evan said, waking up. He saw you changing your clothes and figured it was time for you to get to work. “No, don’t leave. Come back to bed. We can hang out today.”

“Sorry, babe. I have to get to work and so do you.” You sat down on the bed to pull on your shoes. Evan sat up and started kissing your shoulders. “Evan! I can’t miss work. I have a meeting.” Evan pays no attention to you. “I promise, we can stay in bed all weekend and watch TV, but right now I have to–“ He cut you off by kissing you.

You tried to pull away from the kiss, but it was hard to ignore how much you’d prefer to be here with him. Before you knew it you had left your clothes on the bedroom floor and were in bed with your boyfriend. “I think we’d better call in.” He said, kissing your temple.


	16. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Either 17 or 34 with Connor??

Connor Murphy has bad days. He has days where he’s awful to his sister and his mother. Days where he takes things too personally and nothing that anyone says is taken the right way. Connor has days where he slips into his depression and can’t dig his way out.

Sometimes, it feels like there are more of those days than there aren’t. He gets upset, he comes to you, you try to help but can’t. So, after a month straight of these days you sit him down in your living room. “I think we need to talk.” He gets nervous. Great, you’re breaking up with him. “I think you should go to a psychiatrist.” He sighed. “You need help. Everyone needs help. I’m not enough on my own.”

He hugs you. “I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting. Sometimes I think that you are far too lovely for me.” You rub his back. “But, if you think it will help I’ll do it. I’d do anything to not feel like this anymore.”

You felt awful. The last thing you wanted was Conner to feel like you didn’t want to be with him. “Connor, I love you. I mean, god, i adore you. That’s why I want to help you.


	17. Jake Dillinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> breathtaking kiss w/ jake dillinger?

You couldn’t believe that you were on a date with Jake Dillinger. If someone had told you that this would happen mere months ago you would never have believed them. Jake never seemed like your type. But, as you came to find out, who is really is and who he shows people he is are two different people.

 

So here you were, walking home with Jake by your side after the perfect date. You walked to your front door and the two of you stood there, awkwardly, for a couple seconds. “Well, uh, I guess I gotta go.” Jake said. You were a bit disheartened. You hoped that he would kiss you, but maybe he just wasn’t that type of person.

 

Your thoughts quickly subsided when you felt his lips on yours. The entire world slowed down around you two. “Call me.” Jake said as he walked away. You were stuck in your place watching him leave.


	18. Evan Hansen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> In the moment kiss with Evan?

Evan Hansen stood in the middle of the room looking around for his friends. “Evan!” You called your boyfriend over to the group’s place near a far away wall. He sat between you and Alana. “We’re talking about the Murphy’s Christmas party.”

“You don’t have to come.” Zoe assured you. “We don’t want to be there. We wouldn’t want to torture our friends too.”

“Speak for yourself.” Conner interjected. “Misery loves company.” Conner laid his head on the table. You patted his back. He lifted his head and showed his pitiful smile. “We’ve gotta get going.” Conner, Zoe, Jared and Alana stood up. You checked your phone, realizing you had to leave to.

Maybe it was seeing you be such a good friend to Conner while he was miserable. Or maybe it was the way that the light bounced off of your hair. Evan knew he had to show you just how much he loved you. He stood up with you and kissed you, passionately. “Gross. Get a room.” Your friends chorused.


	19. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending Christmas W/ the Boys

Dear Evan Hansen

Connor wasn’t going to come. You had invited him, but he said that his family was throwing a big party and he had to be there. But after the party started he felt the walls closing in on him in the big crowd and needed to leave. He showed up and was showered in love from your family.

Evan didn’t want to leave his mom alone on Christmas, so, after asking your family, you invited her too. The two people merged into your family like they had been there for years. Seeing you and Evan together both of your families realized you’d be a part of each other’s lives for a long time.

Jared invited you to the fifth night of Hanukkah first. After that, you kind of just figured he was going to come to Christmas. He didn’t realize you thought this was until three days before the holiday. After that he scrambled to get presents for your family. When he arrived, he tried his best to hold back on his sarcastic nature to impress your parents. You told him to just be himself, you love him so of course they would. He couldn’t help but put on his best behavior, though.

Be More Chill

Jeremy called you that morning to make sure that he was supposed to be there and it wasn’t an elaborate hoax. After you assured him he came over, excited to meet your family. He brought gifts for everyone and wore a Hanukkah sweater. This was his first Christmas and he had big expectations. This was his favorite holiday ever, because he got to spend it with you.

Michael lives for Christmas. When you invited him he was all for it. He showed up with a box full of gifts for your family. He made cookies shaped like trees with you and got really messy in the kitchen. Michael was also all about posting the whole thing on instagram.

Rich was nervous. He’d rarely felt nervous before, but now his heart was thumping out of his chest. He took a deep breath before knocking on your front door. You invited him inside and introduced him to your family. He held hands with you all night, barely leaving your side. When he was handed a present he was surprised, he didn’t think that anyone would get him anything.

Jake’s family was gone, so you asked him to come over for Christmas so that he wasn’t so alone. He had never felt happier than he was with you, so he came over after stopping to get whatever small presents he could find. Once he arrived he was given his fill of cookies and love. He was quickly made a part of the family.


	20. Jared Kleinman

It irritates me that people just see Jared as a meme. As if he doesn’t have other feeling or thoughts. His first dance at his wedding wouldn’t be ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’ it would be a cheesy and gooey and romantic song. I’m not completely sure who came up with this, but it needs to stop. There are people who watched DEH and Jared completely resonated with them because he makes joke, but underneath it all he is in just as much pain as everyone else. To ignore his actual characteristics for the meme love character that the fandom has decided he is is a discredit to these people.


	21. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Prompt 11 with Connor?

“Connor!” You called out walking into his apartment. “Hey, are you here?” You heard music blaring from the spare bedroom and walked in. He clearly didn’t know you were there. You saw him painting the room a dark green color.

He was singing along with the hard rock song, something that you didn’t hear that often. You tried not to make any noise so that he wouldn’t hear you. Until, he turned around. He stopped dead in his tracks. “Y/N!” He dropped the paint brush on the plastic-coated floor.

“No, keep going.” You walked into the room. “It was really great.” He blushed.

“No, it was really bad. You can do so much better.” You hated when Connor downed himself, which you recently noticed he did often. “I mean, I’m nothing special really.”

You grabbed his face between your hands. “You are the most special human being on the planet, Connor. I mean, sure, I’m a little biased, but I think you’re amazing.” You kissed him.


	22. Jeremy Heere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> If you're still doing those prompts, could you do something with either 7 or 38 with Jeremy? :D

You and Jeremy had been together for a little over a year. 413 days to be exact. In that time, you had gotten to know him very well. One of the things that you knew about Jeremy was that he loved his video games and hated homework. You tried to make things easier for him by coming over every Saturday to study with him, but it rarely worked.

Today you had come over with your trigonometry books to study with him, but he was playing Zelda. “Jeremy, we’ve got to get to work.” His tounge suck out as he fidled with the controller. “Jeremy, come on.” You stood in front of the TV.

“Babe, there’s a lot of things I’d do for you, but letting Ganandorf win is not one of them.” He moved to see the tv around you.

“Jeremy, you have to study. If you don’t then you’re going to fail senior year. Then, you’ll be held back and I’ll move to the city without you.” He paused the game. “I’ve got your attention?”

“You can’t move without me.” He stood up and put the controller on the couch. “I-I can’t live without you.” He wrapped you in a hug.

“Then we’d better get to studying.”


	23. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> 5 of the “8 ways to say I love you” w/ Michael Mell?

Michael Mell was the best boyfriend anyone had ever had. Anything you ever needed he gave you. If you needed to talk after a hard day he was there to talk. If you needed someone to pick you up from a party at 2 in the morning his PT Cruiser was outside before you even got off the phone. And now, when you needed somewhere to stay because your apartment was flooded, he was letting you stay with him.

It was 11 o’clock at night on a Friday. Luckily, you didn’t have to work tomorrow so you and Michael didn’t have to go to bed early. You both had a craving for cookies, but he didn’t have any. “We could make them from scratch.” He offered up. That sounded like a good idea.

So, into the kitchen you went to search for ingredients. You were well acquainted with his kitchen, having been together for five months. You pulled them out and set them on the counter while he got the mixer and bowl out. You mixed everything and sat it in the oven.

“What should we do while we wait?” Michael asked. You pulled out your phone and turned it to a playlist he had made you a while ago. “Midnight dance party? I’m down.” You two danced around the kitchen waiting for the timer to go off. You were laughing at his awkward dance moves, but Michael had no shame.

You paused the dancing to pull the cookies out of the oven. “Oh my god, I love you.” He sighed out. You turned around to him. Neither of you had said that before, so it was kind of a big deal. “F-for making those cookies.” He laughed it off. “You know I love sweets.” He picked one up and shoved it in his mouth.

“Woah, those are really hot.” He was in pain, but he would rather be in pain than deal with what he just said. You sat the cookies down so they could cool. For the rest of the night Michael distanced himself. He kept pillows between you on the couch, but he could feel your eyes glaring into him.

He got up to go to bed. “I love you.” You said. You didn’t add anything onto it. You didn’t like Michael because he let you stay at his apartment. You didn’t love him because would pick you up from parties so that you didn’t have to walk home. You didn’t love him for what he gave you. You loved everything that he was, even the awkward guy who says he loves you but takes it back.

He sighed. Michael sat down right next to you. “I love you, too. I’m just – five months isn’t that long and I’m scared of losing you if I push it too fast.” You kissed him.


	24. Jeremy Heere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> #8 out of 8 ways to say i love you with jeremy?

“You know I think you’re great, right?” Jeremy asked one morning while you were getting breakfast. You two had been dating for a little over six months, and every day for the last four of those you had breakfast together in this café. It was really the only time you got to see each other until night time, so you loved your mornings with him.

 

“Yes, Jeremy.” You laughed. You were dating, hopefully he thought you were great. “I think you’re great, too.” Jeremy was smiling, but you could tell he had something serious to say. That was odd, because throughout your relationship he had very rarely been serious.

 

“Well, um, I just wanted to say that-“ He stopped midsentence, like he was rethinking what he was saying. “I love you, Y/N.” You were pleasantly surprised. You had been afraid, if only for a second that he was going to break up with you. “I’ve never said that before. Ever since my mom – you know – I don’t really feel comfortable saying that. But with you, everything changes.”

 

“I love you, too, Jer.” You said without hesitation. You did love him and you had known that for a long time, but didn’t want to say anything for fear of pushing Jeremy into something he was uncomfortable with.

((Sorry this was so late. Yesterday was Christmas and I wanted to be with my family.))


	25. Jake Dillinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> #7 of the 8 ways to say I love you for jakey d?

Jake Dillinger wasn’t your best friend. You weren’t even really that close. Sure, he was always nice to you, but if you had the choice between going to a party with him or going to a party with your actual best friend. You would have left him in the dust.

Sadly, though, your best friend was busy with their own stuff. So, you asked Jake to go with you to your parent’s Christmas party. True to form Jake was there for you. You knew he had family troubles, though you didn’t know the extent of it. You figured he probably wanted to get out of the house during the holiday.

You were walking home from school with Jake at your side. You wanted to show him where your house was so that he would know where to go tonight. As you walked you spoke about the homework that you had been given for over the break. You wear also talking about the play that was coming up. He was playing Romeo. You were in charge of the props.

You were so into talking to each other that you didn’t notice the car speeding toward you. You had the walk signal, so you stepped out into the road. Luckily, Jake turned his head at the exact right time. He grabbed you and pulled you away from the road before you got hurt.

You stood on the sidewalk, shocked at what just happened. The car stopped and the driver got out. “I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” A man who was older than you, but clearly still young got out of the car. “I didn’t even see you there.” He walked around the car to you.

Jake stood between you and the man. You were still checking to make sure you had all of your limbs. Jake started cursing the man out, to your surprise. “What were you thinking, man?” Jake’s voice was louder than you’d ever heard it before. “You could’ve killed my friend!” The man stepped back, clearly a bit scared of what Jake couldn’t do.

“Dude, I said I’m sorry. No one’s hurt. What else do you want?” Jake huffed. The man looked at you. “Is there anything I can do to make this better?” You were about to say you were fine, but stopped yourself. You weren’t fine. If Jake hadn’t seen the man than you would be dead right now. You just shook your head. The man left.

“Are you okay?” Jake asked. You wanted to ask him if he was, but before you could open your mouth he started ranting again. “God, can you believe that guy? Who does he think he is? You could’ve been seriously hurt. Or worse, you could’ve –“ He cut himself off. Things were quiet for a minute. He looked like he was thinking. “I like you.” You figured he meant as a friend. “I like everything about you. Like your eyes, I could get lost in those eyes. Or your laugh, sometimes I just want to record you laughing so I can listen to it nonstop.”

Clearly, Jake didn’t mean as a friend. You hadn’t seen him that way. He was always just Jake to you. Just the guy who waits for you by your locker every morning. Just the guy who knows your lunch order to a T. Just the guy who always manages to find the perfect birthday presents. Then, you realized it. He wasn’t just Jake, he was perfect Jake. Jake who was perfect, for you. He was looking at the ground. You grabbed his shoulders and kissed him.

When you pulled away he was smiling the widest smile you’d seen on him ever. “I like you, too, Jake.” He grabbed your hand. “Alright, let’s get going before another car comes.” He didn’t laugh at your joke.


	26. Rich Goranski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> can i get ᵁʰʰʰʰ what it’d me like to make out with rich goranski pls & thank :’

)

 

Rich gets very passionate with you

He loves you and everything about you

So whenever you two are sitting on his couch

Or at a party

Or in a hallway

Really anytime you are together

He wants to be all over you.

He tongue reaches inside your mouth

He moans, and he wants to hear you moan

He doesn’t care if people are around

He isn’t satisfied until his name has passed through your lips at least three times

When he pulls away he wants you begging for him

He has to pull away, though, because you guys have to breathe

He smiles at you every time you pull apart

Because, again, he loves you

He doesn’t want you to think this is just sex for him


	27. Jake Dillinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> 1st out of the “8 ways to say I love you” for jake?

Jake was used to drinking. He was used to the endless parties and the nonstop ‘fun’ that happened at his house every weekend. What he wasn’t used to was having feelings for someone. Sure, he had had girlfriends before, but something about this was different. Something about you was different.

So, this weekend, when Jake threw a party, you weren’t invited. That was a bit unusual, because ever since you’d been friends with Jake he kind of forced you to come even when you didn’t want to. “You need to be social.” He would say. You would go and dance and drink, but really all you cared about was him.

Jake was sitting on his couch drinking a mix of every kind of alcohol he could find. He just wanted to get drunk and forget that you existed. He didn’t want to love you. Mostly, because he felt like he was unlovable himself. His parents, the people who were supposed to love him most in the world, left he behind without saying goodbye. Why would anyone else be different?

So, he drank and he drank until he could no longer see straight anymore. People left a few at a time until he was alone. And that’s when his phone came out. In the morning, he wouldn’t remember calling you and telling you how wonderful he was and that he loved you. He slurred into his phone.

Then he hung up. You hadn’t answered, but that didn’t matter. He fell asleep in the living room floor with his cellphone in his hand. Drunk Jake wanted you to call back. He was silently begging for you to call back. Sober Jake was glad you didn’t.

The next morning his head hurt. He woke up to someone banging on the front door. “Alright, I’m coming.” He peeled himself off of the floor. When he opened the door, you were standing on the other side. He thought you looked beautiful, even though you didn’t look any different than you usually did. “Y/N? What are you doing here?”

You had practiced what you would say on the way over. The perfect way to tell him that you loved him, too had changed at least 20 times in the short drive. As soon as he opened the door all of your words floated away. He looked like hell. You assumed that he spent the weekend partying and now had a massive hangover.

That didn’t matter to you. You grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. He smelled like beer and sadness and his mouth didn’t taste much better. But you were doing it. You were finally kissing your best friend.


	28. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital Stay (Michael Mell x Reader)

Gives you his hoodie, because hospitals are freezing.  
Visits you at least once a day.  
Complains about everything.  
‘Where is the doctor?’  
‘This food is terrible’  
Tries to smuggle in McDonalds.  
He has definitely fallen asleep in a chair next to you.  
When he’s not with you he’s texting you.  
Constant selfies of him looking sad with sayings like ‘missing you’ or ‘just a couple more days’  
He is there the second you get out.  
He brings you a slushie.  
‘Slushies make everything better.’  
Afterwards he wouldn’t let you lift a finger for a long time.  
He cooked and cleaned, because he was afraid of you having to go back to the hospital.  
This man does not want to be without you for another second.


	29. New Year’s Eve

Dear Evan Hansen

Evan had invited the whole gang over. Just a small party for all of you. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to kiss you at midnight. None of your other friends were dating, so it might be weird. But, after Zoe started blowing raspberries on Connor’s face Evan felt better about it. He grabbed your face and kissed you. All of your friends pretended to throw up.

Connor was driving. He wanted to get away from the crowd at his parent’s house. You went with him, not wanting him to be alone. Your alarm went off. “Happy New Year, Connor.” You said, quietly. He pulled over. Connor kissed you for the first time at midnight under a giant moon.

Jared had told you that he liked you, but nothing ever came of it. Sure, you liked him back. Sometimes, liking someone isn’t enough to make a relationship work. You were at the Murphy’s New Year’s party. Zoe was talking to you and Alana, but her parents called her over. Alana excused herself to go to the bathroom. The countdown started and you moved to a side of the room to get away from the couples. Jared found you. Before you could say anything he kissed you. The world stood still.

Be More Chill

Jeremy wasn’t expecting to do anything for New Year’s, but you dragged him to your friend’s party. He was clearly uncomfortable being in a place with mostly people that he didn’t know. You grabbed his hand and led him outside. You could hear people start the countdown from inside. You roughly kissed Jeremy as they cheered.

Michael was bouncing off the walls. A little too much champagne had gone to his head and he was very happy. The countdown started and he flew to your side. “Hey, Y/N.” Instead of at midnight, Michael kissed you at 9 seconds til. Other people gave you odd looks, but you were too busy laughing at your silly boyfriend to care.

Rich and you were on top of a roof, alone. He asked you to hang out on New Year’s and you expected to go to a party with him. It was just the two of you, watching the stars and listening to music. He had a countdown on his phone and as soon as it got down to 3 he kissed you, unable to wait a second longer.

Jake was throwing the party. Of course, he was. You had been dating for nine months and this would be your first New Year’s together. The problem is that Jake was nowhere to be found. The countdown started and you looked around for him, almost franticly. Then, you felt his arms around your waist. You turned and kissed him just as the clock struck midnight.


	30. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you possibly do number 45 from the weird ass writing prompt list with Connor Murphy whose in the hospital and falls for the reader who has a terminal illness?

Connor and you met while he was in the hospital, recovering from his suicide attempt. He had stumbled upon you sitting in your room when he had snuck out of his. He hadn’t seen any other teenagers in the hospital yet.

He introduced himself. You offered your named. “Hailey? That’s an incredible name.” You thought he looked like he had stars in his eyes. You two became friends, because he just kept sneaking out to see you. Eventually the nurses just let it happen, figuring that you two needed some happiness.

“Do you think there’s a heaven, Connor?” You asked him one day while you were reading in silence. “Like when I die do you think that will be the end?” He sat his book down. “I’m scared.”

“Existentialism is my favorite discussion topic.“ Connor sat in front of you and grabbed your hands. “I think that if the world is right and just that there is a place for good people like you to be happy.” He kissed you for the first time and it felt like an explosion inside of you.


	31. Rich Goranski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Uuuhhhhh can I request literally anything for rich?? Im such a slut for him,,, maybe reader gets in a fight (and wins) but hses banged up and rich is a n g e r y protective boyf? T h a n k s -🐐

You walked into Rich’s apartment with a bloody nose and busted lip. You had gone home, but didn’t have any peroxide, so you hoped that your boyfriend would. He was in the kitchen cooking dinner. You had a key, so you just walked in. “Hey, babe.” You said and closed the door. He came out of the kitchen smiling, but the second he saw you his face dropped.

He ran over to you. “What happened?” You explained that you had been mugged on your way home from work. The man had run off with your wallet and left you with bruises and blood. Rich felt himself bubble up with anger. “Come here.” He grabbed your hand. You followed him into the bathroom. “Up.” You sat on the counter.

Rich looked around for peroxide and a washcloth. You had been in this position not that long ago, except your roles had been reversed. A man was harassing you at the club and Rich got angry. They fought. You pulled Rich back to his apartment and cleaned up his face. Now, he was putting a wet cloth on your face. “Ow.” You pulled back.

He kissed the top of your head. “It’ll help.” He left the room. You heard him searching for something. Off the counter you went to find him. He was in the living room. “I’m gonna kill him.” You smiled. You didn’t even know who this guy was, so there was no way for Rich to find him. “No one gets to hurt you.

You walked up to him and wrapped your arms around his middle. “I love you.” He calmed. “Please don’t murder anyone. My life would suck if you were in jail.” You were going to kiss him, but your nose started dripping on his shirt and he made you put the washcloth back on your face.


	32. Jeremy Heere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> # 4 out of the 8 ways with jeremy heere please?

God were you tired. You could honestly spend the next two days in bed and it wouldn’t be enough. You had had a horrible day, but luckily your boyfriend of five months was there to make everything better. Jeremy had surprised you with dinner. Then, he cleaned up afterwards while you took a bath. Now, you were cuddling in bed while you tried to get some sleep.

You drifted off to sleep with Jeremy’s arms wrapped around your stomach. You finally felt okay. Jeremy couldn’t sleep, though. His mind had been racing since you called him earlier that day. You were telling him about everything that went wrong when a thought popped into his head. ‘Man, I love this person’. It was weird for him. He’s never been in love before. But, nothing had ever felt as right as loving you did.

As you slept he stared out of the window. The city was dark, but louder than it was during the day. Still, he managed to listen to the way you breathed. Once your breathing was slow and quiet enough he whispered to you. “I love you.” He thought that saying it while you slept would make it easier. It didn’t.

What Jeremy didn’t know, because how could he, was that you were still awake. Your breathing had slowed, you were falling asleep, but you weren’t there yet. You decided that you wouldn’t call him on it. He was working up his bravery and you didn’t want to disrupt his process. So, you fell asleep.

Jeremy spent the next week trying to tell you that he loved you, to no avail. You finally realized that you would have to say it first. So, one night, while you were lying in bed, drifting off to sleep. As you yawned you said, “I love you, Jer.” You cuddled up to him.

He smiled and kissed the top of your head. “I love you, too, Y/N.”


	33. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ax400-shantell asked:
> 
> Can you maybe pretty please do #7 of 8 ways to say i love you with michael mell? Also love your writing!

You’re an adult. You don’t have time to play children’s games when it comes to relationships. Like, for instance, a guy who refused to admit that he was in love with you. Or, even worse, a guy who refused to say you were dating in front of strangers. You had this problem with a guy who was, otherwise, amazing in every way, Michael Mell.

You and Michael had been together for over seven months. Seven months of you reaching out for something to grasp onto and receiving nothing. You had finally had enough. “Michael,” You said, one night. You were sitting on his couch. His arm was around your shoulders and your head was laying on his chest. “are we dating?”

He tensed up at the question. You raised your head to look into his dark eyes. He sighed and turned the TV off. “Why?” You struggled to explain yourself. You didn’t want to sound like a teenager whose boyfriend was being stubborn. “I mean, why does it matter. I’m happy, you’re happy. Let’s just leave it at that.”

You felt yourself get angry that Michael seemed to dismiss your feelings. “I’m not happy, Michael.” You said, bluntly. “I want to be serious with you. I’m 24, which I know seems young, but I don’t want to waste my time with someone who isn’t as serious as me.” Your words were a little bit too harsh.

“I am serious. I don’t know what you want from me, Y/N.” He stood up. “I’m not going to propose on the spot because you want me to.”

“That’s not what I-”

“If you’re going to try to force this maybe you should leave.” You were hurt, but you couldn’t let Michael see it. So, you stood up, got your stuff and left. The second the door shut Michael felt guilty. Why was he so against getting serious with you?

You cried on the way home, not caring what people thought of you. You loved Michael, but he didn’t feel the same for you. Your phone buzzed, but you didn’t look at it. You sat on the subway with your ringtone and your sobs fill up the car.

When you got home, Michael was sitting in front of the door. “Michael?” You could tell that he had been crying. “How did you get here so fast?” You unlocked your apartment door, not wanting to put on a show for the neighbors.

“I paid the cab driver to speed through the red lights.” You smiled. He closed your door. He didn’t stand too far away from it, like he was afraid you would throw him out. “I’m an idiot. I do love you, I want to be your boyfriend.” You put your bag on your coffee table. You wanted to run into Michael’s arms and tell him it was all okay, but you needed to know why he did it first.

“I haven’t told you everything that happened with Jeremy, but let’s just say that we’re really close, always have been, but in our Junior year he shut me out. I was in such a state of depression my life went downhill. I’m scared of that happening again.”

“It won’t.” You locked your hand in with him. “Because I love you, too, Michael.” You kissed him. When you pulled away a smile was plastered on his face.


	34. Jared Kleinman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> #1 for Jared out of the 8 ways to say I love you?

Jared wasn’t a big drinker. He drank occasionally, like at the Murphy’s annual Christmas parties, but by no means would he call himself a ‘drinker’. Because of this his tolerance to alcohol was way lower than Connor’s, or even Evan’s for that matter. He was a total lightweight and he knew it.

But when Evan asked him to come out to celebrate Evan’s 21st birthday, Jared couldn’t say no. He, Evan and Connor went to a small bar not that far away from his apartment. He didn’t drink that much, really. All he had was a couple whiskey shots, but that was enough. Evan and Connor laughed as he staggered away from the bar.

They weren’t laughing quite as hard when he pulled out his phone. “Oh, shit.” Connor chased after Jared, but it was too late. Jared locked himself in the bathroom and dialed the worst number he could at that time. Connor was banging on the door, trying to get Jared to open up, but it didn’t work.

Jared was definitely going to call you. You who he had slept with several times, but never put a label on it. Neither of you had called each other anything more than ‘friend’, because you were afraid that the other person wouldn’t want that.

In the morning, Jared couldn’t remember what he said to you, but he knew that it had to be embarrassing. Anything you say while you’re drunk is embarrassing. So, when you called him his immediate thought was to ignore it. If he had told you what he wanted to for so long then he was scared to know what you had to say.

He didn’t speak to you for days, until Connor let you into their apartment. He walked into the living room to see you standing there. “Hey.” You gave a small wave. “Can we talk?” He wanted to run out of the apartment, but instead he just led you into his room.

Connor gave him a thumbs up. Jared flipped him off. “Look,” He said, before you could even speak. “I’m not sure what I said last night. Can we just forget it? Whatever I said drunk I’m sure I could say much better sober.” He rubbed the back of his head.

You pulled out your phone. After hitting a few buttons Jared’s slurred voice came out of the speaker. “Hey! Y/N…I’ve got – I’ve got something to say to you.” Jared’s face went red. “You’re so hot. Like, when I see you I think ‘is this a real person’? You’re really funny too and smart and – fuck, you know what, I’ll just say it – I love you. I know that we don’t say that to each other, but got do I love you.”

When the voicemail was over Jared wanted to die. “I love you, too, by the way.” You put your phone in your bag. You went to leave, but Jared grabbed your arm. He kissed you, hoping his lips would make up for what his words couldn’t do.


	35. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I’m such a slut for dom! Connor so like he gets jealous of a guy hitting on you then goes super dom (or anything of this sorts)

You were at a bar for a date night with Connor. It was supposed to be all about you two, but there was a guy at the corner of the room. He wouldn’t leave you alone all night. You could feel him staring at you, but didn’t want to say anything to Connor, because he can get jealous.

But Connor found out about the guy when, after Connor went to the bathroom, he came over. He started to hit on you. You turned him down. He started to touch you. You moved away. Connor came over and saw you. You saw a flash of red go through his eyes.

Connor pushed the guy away from you. “Get away from her or I’ll fucking kill you.” The man left. Connor and you spent the rest of the night enjoying your date, but when you got home things were different. “You’re all mine.” Connor growled in your ear. You knew you were in for a rough night.


	36. Jeremy Heere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Cuddly Jere? Bonus for cardigan mentions

Jeremy had a hard day. All he wanted was to be with you. He went home, but Michael had his girlfriend over and they were being very loud. So, Jeremy went your apartment. You were in your bedroom changing out of your work clothes and into a t-shirt, cardigan and shorts.

You didn’t hear him come in, so when he appeared in your doorway you were a bit frightened. “Can we just lay down?” He whined. Hearing his sad voice you lost your anger at him. You both went to your bed and laid down.

Jeremy told all about his awful boss and the train coming slow. His coffee had spilled on him and his bank account was overdrawn. All of his problems washed away when he was with you.


	37. Drinks (Rich Goranski x Reader)

You were sitting in a booth. All of your friends had gone out for Christine’s 21st birthday and you were sitting on the very edge. Rich Goranski walked in the building. You and Rich had slept together three times before and every time your world was improved.

Rich saw you as soon as he entered. He had been in love with you since the first time he had seen you in this bar. When you agreed to sleep with him he thought it was the start of something better. This was actually worse, though. You were friends. There were benefits. But he didn’t get your love. He walked over to the group and whispered in your ear.

Rich’s voice got low and husky. He knew that did things to you that you could not explain. “Do you wanna go back to my place.” Yes, you did. But you had to be coy about it. Give in to easily and Rich would know just how in love with him you really were.

“Sure.” You said. You started to get up, when Christine grabbed your arm and pulled you down. She was very drunk as people had been buying her drinks all night.

“Hey, Y/N,” You laughed at her slurred words. “When Rich gets here you should tell him you love him.” Your eyes got huge. “You two are cute together.” You pulled away from her. You walked past Rich and out of the bar.

Outside you leaned against the cold brick wall. He came out after you. “You love me?” You wanted to kill Christine. Rich pushed his lips on yours in a rough kiss. “I love you, too.” You wrapped your arms around his neck. “Now,” He started in his husky voice again. “Let’s go back to my place.”


	38. Jeremy Heere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Jeremy with a thespian reader?

You had finally gotten your dream job. A job on Broadway way better than that stupid office you had been working in for the past two years waiting for your big break. As happy as you were Jeremy seemed happier. He didn’t want to see you cry about your job anymore.

You wanted to show Jeremy around your dressing room, which you shared with two other people, since you started, but he was always busy. Today was the first time he was going to see you in the show.

Jeremy brought you flowers. Fake ones, so you could keep them forever. You kissed his cheek. You gushed and told him about how, even though you don’t have a big part, everyone was so nice. The way you spoke about the theater made him smile widely.


	39. Jeremy Heere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> any form of love and affection for my boy jeremy heere

Jeremy is a very needy person. He wants to be around you all of the time, but he knows he can’t. So, sometimes he has to call you at two AM to make sure that you still loved him and that your relationship was still working.

“Heeeeey, babe.” Jeremy’s sleepy voice said into the phone. I know it’s late I’m just calling to tell you that I love you and you’re great and please call me back. Good night.” You didn’t answer of course you didn’t it’s two AM.

Jeremy’s head started spinning to different things that you could be doing. ‘What if she’s went out with her friends and found a more attractive guy and they’re sleeping together right now?’ He sat up in bed. ‘I bet that guy has a better job and they’re going to run off and get married tonight.’

His phone rang. ‘Hey, Jer. Sorry, I was sleeping.” He suddenly felt guilty. “I just wanted to say that you are also great.” He needed to remind himself that he loved you and you loved him the same amount.


	40. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isolatedgingernerd asked:
> 
> Michael Mell x reader plz

Your first date with Michael was at a fair. You thought it was a bit odd for two people in their mid-twenties to be in a teen hangout, but Michael seemed so excited. He was already there when you arrived. He looked nervous, texting on his phone frantically. You walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey.” You smiled widely to him.

“Hey. Hey!” He put his phone in his pocket. “You look…wow. You look amazing.” He was dressed nicer than you had ever seen him and you started to wonder if you were underdressed. “You wanna skeeball?” He was so cute you would have agreed to anything he asked right then. “Want me to show you how?”

You knew how to skeeball, of course, but the thought of having Michael pushed up against you was one you couldn’t pass up. “Yes, please.” He stood behind you. The ball was in your hand. He took your hand in his and showed you how to do it. It hit the 100. “Hey, I did it.”

You guys played a few more games, but it wasn’t until you got to the strength tester that Michael really started showing off. He grabbed the hammer and swung it. The bell dinged and tickets started pouring out. Michael looked so proud of himself. He went to the ticket vender and bought you a giant pink teddy bear.

At the end of the night, you two were on the ferris wheel. “This was amazing, Y/N.” You leaned your head on his shoulder. “I think we should do this, again.” He wrapped his arm around your shoulder. His phone went off. It was Jeremy saying ‘told ya so.’


	41. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor with an s/o who has a therapy cat and he has a therapy dog and the dog and the cat are as inseparable as Connor and his s/o

You were a bit scared to introduce your pets. Connor’s dog, Mack, was a happy go lucky husky. He was bit, but thought he was small. Your cat, Persephone, was a bit of an asshole. Of course they were trained and when told to they acted well, but animals are animals.

You wanted to do it before you officially moved in together. So you brought Mack into your apartment one day. Hoping for the best, but expecting the worst. And he dove for the cat. You were scared until you saw the sniff each other then immediently start taking a nap.

After you moved in together they would only sleep in Mack’s bed together. When Mack was taken for walks Persephone would watch the door until he came back. They hated to leave each other’s sides, unless it was to help one of you two.


	42. Jeremy Heere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> jeremy w/ an insecure chubby reader?

Jeremy didn’t understand why you were insecure.  
You’re the most beautiful woman in the world. Who cares what size you are?  
That didn’t matter to him.  
What did matter?  
That you loved him.  
He loved you.  
So when you look in the mirror and are upset with what you see he sees perfection.  
On days where you think about going on some drastic diet. He’ll tell you that’s insane.  
He wants you to be happy.  
If you want to lose weight that’s cool.  
But he doesn’t want you to lose yourself.


	43. Jeremy Heere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you do a little thing w/ Jere where he's in a really clingy mood but you're working on something & he thinks he's being annoying (spoiler alert he's not :0 ) **bonus cuddling? :D

You had a big meeting coming up for work and you had to get it done this week. It was driving you crazy. All you wanted was a break, but you knew that it wouldn’t be good for you in the long run to drop everything. When your phone vibrated you felt like fate had stepped in.

Jeremy texted you once he got home from work. As soon as he did he remembered that you were supposed to be working on a project all week. He felt bad once he remembered that. He was probably bothering you. Why couldn’t he just do one thing right?

You were thanking god that he messaged you. You’d rather talk to the love of your life than focus on quarterly reports. You sent him back a few smiley face emojis to show him how happy you were.

Jeremy inspected the text closely. What could it mean? Were you happy or did you just hit the first emojis you found so he’d leave you alone. All of his doubts were washed away went you called him to tell him about your hard day. He reassured you, but silently he was thankful because he would never want to be a burden.


	44. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> any sort of fluff with Michael??

This is Female!Reader if you want Male!Reader I am more than happy to write that.

Michael had never actually thought about having kids. It was something that other people talked about, but he didn’t. He wanted kids, he guessed, but for him there were a lot of other things he wanted too. It wasn’t until he found out that he couldn’t have kids that he realized he wanted them more than anything.

You guys had been dating for six years, married for one when you started talking about it. That you’d like to start trying because it would probably take a while. After a year of trying you went to the doctor, but you were fine. Michael went the next week.

You waited for the news, but you figured that he was fine. He wasn’t so sure, but pushed it out of his mind. You went on as you usually did. That night you got the news that Michael has never been able to have children.

He went into a depression for a week, but then you brought up adoption. Immediately he started researching. You guys signed all of the paperwork and waited. You waited five months until they found a little boy and then it was more months after that until it was settled.

When you brought Milo home you were terrified. Michael was fine. He was the perfect father. He was fine with changing diapers and being spit up on. When you were tired he would swoop in and be a superhero.

You walked in on him humming Milo to sleep one night. You had never felt so lucky as you did right then. Michael Mell was perfect and now so was your son.


	45. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> a cuddly michael mell x reader where the reader is recovering from an injury?

So, you popped your ankle out of place, again. This is the 4th time this year. You need better shoes, or something. All of this races through your mind as Michael helps you sit on the couch. “I’m going to be fine, Michael. This happens all the time.” He sat next to you.

 

“I know, I know.” Michael’s been your boyfriend for a year and a half, through six ankle injuries and countless others from other body parts. “I just don’t like to see you hurt.” Your ankle was swollen and wrapped up. “Maybe I could help make it better? You want soup?”

 

You laughed. “I think that’s for colds, Mike.” You propped your foot on his lap. “Just hang out with me. You just being here makes me feel better.” Michael turned on the TV. You laid back on the pillow behind you. He turned it to your favorite show on Netflix and just relaxed.

 

After an hour, you had fallen asleep. When you woke up Michael was gone. You wanted to find him, but were unable to get up from the couch. The door opens and Michael walks in with two white bowls that you recognized from your kitchen. “Aw, you’re awake? I wanted to surprise you.”

 

He handed you a bowl of your favorite ice cream and then sat back in his spot. “This is just what I needed.” You said, diving in. The pain in your ankle was offset by the sweet ice cream and your sweeter boyfriend.


	46. Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell Separately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oOoOOoOo Deff do jeremy and michael
> 
> I’m not sure what you wanted for them, so I came up with head cannons for living with each of them.

Jeremy

Jeremy becomes a bit of a neat freak in his 20s.

So when you move in it looks like he barely lives in the place.

It takes time for both of you to get adjusted to living with someone new.

After a while you build up a routine.

Jeremy loves making breakfast.

Any kind of eggs you want.

French toast? No prob.

He can’t do oatmeal though. He’s tried, it doesn’t work.

You make dinner.

Jeremy loves your pasta.

You play video games together every night.

He beats you most nights.

Michael practically lives there.

 

Michael

Michael and You didn’t even realize you had moved in together.

You stuff was in his apartment. You were there everyday

Then one day Michael said ‘Why are you still paying rent at your place?’

He was right.

So, you moved in with him.

Michael is a messy boy.

That’s what your biggest fights are about.

But he loves you, so if you ask he’ll clean up.

Jeremy lived with you for the first year, but after that you were left to deal with his mess alone.

Michael lets you beat him at Mario Kart

Even though you are nowhere near as good as him.

Constant showers together.

‘It just saves time.’ He reasons.


	47. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> acciohermionejg asked:
> 
> request for michael mell x reader, smoking in his basement and playing videogames, jeremy thinks youre stealing his spot, defensive michael, happy ending? can you tag me please?

Jeremy and Michael had been friends since they were seven. They’d done everything together. Learned to ride bikes, lost teeth, had their first crush on the same girl, got rejected by the same girl. But now, Michael had passed Jeremy in one big way. Michael had a girlfriend and Jeremy was all alone.

Michael and you met at school in the middle of your junior year. Jeremy was supportive, at first, but things change. After he walked in on you two playing video games in Michael’s basement he got angrier and angrier. He noticed that Michael was spending more time with you than with Jeremy.

This all culminated in Jeremy yelling at Michael one night. The first night that you hadn’t been around in a month. They were playing Super Mario Bros and Jeremy had just died. “Oh, you suck, bro. What’s up with you?” Jeremy hadn’t even noticed the anger bubbling to the surface.

“Maybe because I haven’t gotten any practice since your always with Y/N.” Michael was shocked. He had never seen Jeremy be this angry before. Jeremy sat his controller down on the couch and stood up. “I’m just going to leave. Maybe you’re better off without me.”

Michael jumped over the couch and stood in front of Jeremy. “Jer, stop.” Jeremy tried to push past Michael. “Jeremy, I’m taller and stronger than your scrawny ass.” Jeremy gave up. He was still fuming, but he sat down. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ignore you because I’m dating Y/N.” Michael sat on the other side of the couch. “I’m just so excited to be in love.” Jeremy shot daggers through his eyes. “That’s not a good excuse.”

Jeremy’s arms were crossed and he was staring straight ahead. “No, it’s not.” He knew he was being stubborn. Michael was his best friend and they had stuck together through everything. “But, I get it.” Jeremy dropped his arms and turned to Michael. “And I really like Y/N. I just want time with my favorite person.” They laughed. Michael picked up the player 2 controller and handed it to Jeremy.


	48. Be More Chill Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Oof I’m gonna hate myself for this but headcanons on how characters in BMC would react towards their S/O nearly dying?
> 
> Most people on my blog only want the boys, if you want the girls you can request them and I’ll happily do that, trust me I love girls as much as the next bisexual.

Jeremy

Rushes to the hospital

They won’t let him in because you aren’t married.

He has to pace in the waiting room until you come out

He wraps you in a tight hug

He is crying, which embarrasses him because he seems more worried than you.

On the ride home he is holding your hand.

Over the next few days he is extra lovey

He thinks about asking you to marry him, even if you weren’t together very long

He never wants to be without you

You have to reassure him that you’re fine about 70 times

 

Michael

Michael set up an area for you in the living room with everything you would need.

He told the office that he would be doing his work from home for the next week.

You had a decades movie marathon. (Best of the 70s, then the 80s, then the 90s…)

He cooked dinner the first night, but burnt it.

So instead you got sushi.

You caught him crying about it one night when he thought you were asleep.

“I just don’t want to lose you. I’m so scared.”

You would hold each other close and shut the rest of the world out.

He didn’t move far away from you until you were healed.

When he absolutely had to do work he was sitting next to you while he did it.

 

Rich

Rich is a good boi™ now, but when he finds out you’re hurt he goes in attack mode

You have to convince him not to murder someone.

“Rich I want you to stay with me.”

That melts his heart.

You two stay on the couch all weekend.

“You know what we should do?” He said, ever so casually.

“What?” Your mouth was full of fries.

“We should get married.”

He had been planning to propose for four months, but there seemed like no better time.

You accepted.

 

Jake

He doesn’t find out until you walk in with a cast on your arm

You didn’t want him to worry

He freaks out

Instantly goes into mama bear mode

Doesn’t let you move a finger if he can help it

Takes the next day off of work

He doodles on your cast so that it doesn’t look plain and boring

Tons of ice cream and fast food.

Eventually you have to explain to him that everything is okay, because the car didn’t kill you.

He is still nonstop worried about you.


	49. Evan Hansen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Reader’s awful attempt at flirting with Evan?

“Hey, Hansen.” You walked over to Evan. He was sitting in the library studying. “Howzit, going?” You tried to lean on the table, but the book your hand landed on slipped out from under you, then you were on the ground.

“I’m okay. Are you?” Evan was used to you being clumsy. You rubbed the back of your head and grumbled out an excuse to leave. Connor and Jared walked over, both of them laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“Someone’s got a crush.” Jared laughed. “I guess what they say is true. Love really does hurt.” Evan clearly didn’t understand. “Y/N likes you Evan.”


	50. Evan Hansen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Evan H. x reader where the reader teaches evan how to bake a cake c:?

“You’ve really never baked a cake before?” You try not to laugh. Evan is standing in your kitchen. His hands in the pockets of his jeans. He tries to look cool, but he feels a little silly about it.

“Well, my mom wasn’t around much to teach me.” Suddenly you felt bad. “Plus, I ate fast food almost every night.” You grab the ingredients from the cabinet. Evan’s face lit up.

“Wash your hands so we can get started.” You mixed and baked, getting more on each other than actually in the pan, but when the timer went off you had a nice looking cake. “Well, Evan Hansen, you’ve officially baked a cake.”


	51. Broke Lohst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you do something Brooke x Reader by any chance?

How you started dating

You and Brooke never spoke, but you thought she was gorgeous.

You admitted this to her at a football game.

She laughed and walked away.

She, Chloe and Jenna would make fun of you all the time

Sometimes you would consider her a bully

Then, you overheard her and Chloe talking

She thought you were just making fun of her

Because she had had a crush on you since freshmen year

You confronted her after school one day

And said that you really liked her, but you didn’t know how mean she could be

After you left she reconsidered everything she had done to you.

She started being nice to you

Two weeks later she asked you out


	52. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cryptidboh asked:
> 
> Okay so i haved wondered why michael and the reader meet when their older but i never asked but now id kinda like to know why mid 20s?

A few reasons

A) Michael is in no position to get into a relationship at the end of Be More Chill, he would need to work on himself for a little while. Probably well into college. Then he would get a significant other. It wouldn’t work out. He’d get another significant other. It wouldn’t work out. He would give up on dating and this is at about 24. Then he decides to focus on work. He gets a job as a Video Game Developer and he’s super happy with that. Meanwhile, the reader who is at least a couple years younger than him (though I’ve always said 6, just because I like older guys.) Is still in school, whether that be college or high school. They wouldn’t have the chance to meet until afterwards.

B) Relationships in high school rarely last. There are some that do. I personally know two couples who met in high school and got married and are the happiest people I’ve met. But, both of those couples broke up several times because they were learning who they were and as the people they were changed. I headcannon Michael as #1 top great boyfriend and constant breaking up and getting back together is not what he or the reader deserves.

C) Most marriages that happen before the couple is 25 end in divorce. What does this have to do with it? Just say they get married later. Nay, I say. Studies have found that most couples wait three years to get married. I say that Michael is 28 when they meet and that would make the reader 22. If they got engaged three years later and were engaged for a year that would put the reader at 26 and Michael at 32.

D) I maybe think about things too much.


	53. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> benniebadeend-deactivated201808 asked:
> 
> a relationship with micheal Headcannons?? Btw love your writeing (sorry for bad grammar and spelling)

Okay so in all of my writing you and Michael don’t get together until your mid-20s. (I can go more indepth with this if anyone wants)

Michael and you both have jobs.

Sometimes you can both get side tracked with your own stuff and forget to take time for each other.

When that happens you make sure to play video games together.

Cutesy ones like Hunie Pop (The art work is cutesy, the content is not.)

You love cooking together

Michael introduced you to recipes from his heritage, you introduced him to recipes from yours.

You can’t sleep without each other.

If either one of you has to go out of town you are both up the entire night missing each other.

Michael is so supportive.

You hate your job? Quit he’ll support you.

You’re having a fight with someone? You’re right. Even if you’re wrong you’re right.

Matching tattoos.

The week before he proposed he got your name tattooed on his shoulder.

He didn’t show you until after you said yes.

You got his name tattooed on your shoulder a week later.

At the wedding you def took pictures showing off the tattoos.

He constantly asks how he was lucky enough to get you.


	54. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Michael x reader where the reader flirts with Michael and he's having a hard time processing why because to him she is so obviously out of his league. Can you please maybe do this if possible?

“You look really nice today, Michael.” Was all it took for him to question his entire existence. Why would you say that to him? Maybe that was just something you said to your friends. Of course, he never heard you say that to Jeremy or Rich. “Are you feeling okay?” He suddenly realized that he hadn’t said anything back.

“Yeah, I’m - You look - Um, wow.” He was rubbing the back of his head. Michael had thought you were gorgeous since the day you met, of course he wasn’t going to say that to you. He was chubby and tall and not nearly as attractive as you.

“Michael, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” His head raced with what it could be. “Do you think you’d like to get lunch with me this weekend? I mean without our friends.” You had been waiting for him to ask, but it seemed he never would, so you took it into your own hands.

Michael’s eyes grew. “Yeah, yes, absolutely that is a thing that I would like to happen.” You smiled at him. The bell rang and you had to go off to your classes. He wasn’t able to think for the rest of the day.


	55. Rich Goranski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a rich x reader where the reader is a shy nerd girl who usually wears sweaters and long jeans with her hair up and uses glasses but one day she decides she's gonna take a step out of her comfort zone and comes to school wearing the opposite of what she usually would? Everyone (including rich) is just there like hot damn!

Rich Goranski had always loved you. He loved you in third grade when you wore his favorite color the first day of class. He loved you in 6th grade when your class went on a field trip to the movie theater and you laughed too loud at the jokes. He loved you when you got glasses and on your lazy days (which you would admit were too frequent) when you wore your hair up.

But when you came to school in a black dress on the first day back from winter break senior year he almost had a heart attack. He avoided you the whole day, which wasn’t that hard because he figured you didn’t know he existed. But you did, him avoiding you actually hurt.

After school you slammed your locker shut to see Rich on the other side. He didn’t say anything, just stared at you. You walked away. “You look really pretty!” You turned around. Everyone was staring at Rich as he blushed wildly.


	56. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Reader finds out that Michael plays the ukelele and is surprisingly really good at it???

You walked into your boyfriend’s apartment and heard beautiful music coming from his bedroom. You sat your stuff down on the couch and walked closer towards the sounds. 

When you opened the door you saw Michael, with his eyes closed, playing the pretty music you’ve every heard on a ukulele. You leaned against the door frame and listened.

When his eyes opened he saw you and stopped. “No, keep going.” You smiled. “It was great.” Michael blushed, but started playing again. You sat next to him and watched in wonder as he played.


	57. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Michael x heere! Reader who's on the volley ball team???

Today was your big game. The biggest game of the season. College scouts would be here. Your dad would finally be here. But most importantly Jeremy, your best friend and brother, and Michael, your boyfriend, would be here. You were in the locker room waiting to go out. You were texting Michael who kept sending you pictures of himself and Jeremy.

‘Hey, babe.’ He sent a close up picture of just one of his eyes. You tried not to laugh. ‘Your dad’s here.’ A picture of you father, wearing actual clothes, sitting behind Michael and Jeremy. ‘Oh, shit! I think I see one of your college guys’ A picture of a man in a suit. You suddenly felt worried. What if you didn’t do well today? Sure, you were a good player, but they are only seeing one game. What if this is the one you wreck?

Your fears were washed away when Michael sent in a picture of himself making a kissy face. ‘I love you. Break a leg.’ You had to put your phone away and get on the court. As you walked out Michael and Jeremy cheered for you. Your coach gave them a glare and they sat back down. You smiled and started the game.

You had played very well during the game. Hell, you would say that you played the best you had all season. But that hadn’t mattered. The other team was better. You lost and your defeat had seemingly crushed any dream you had of going to your dream school. You cried in the locker room, not wanting the boys to see you. Everything you worked for your whole life was now over in one day.

You wiped your tears and walked out to the court. Everyone was gone. You didn’t realize that you cried that long, but here you were, alone. You sat down on the bleachers and looked at the court. How could everything go so wrong so fast? The door opened and someone came in. You didn’t look up, but you felt Michael wrap his arms around you. “I’m sorry, Y/N.” You wiped a stray tear. “If it makes you feel any better Jeremy’s out there right now giving an impassioned speech to the college guy.”

You smiled. “But, it’s okay.” He stands up. You prepared yourself for Michael’s own speech. “Because screw ‘em. So you don’t get into that school. You’ll go to a better one. I’ll follow you anywhere. Provided it’s in Jersey so I only have to pay in school tuition.” Michael kissed your temple. You may not have gotten into the school of your dreams, but at least you had the dream guy.


	58. Rich Goranski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do rich with a reader who never seems to get enough sleep? Because that's honestly just the story of my life, i cant remember the last time I got a healthy amount of sleep. -🐐

Rich was at your apartment for the 5th night this week. Honestly at this point he should probably just move in, but you weren’t going to be the one to propose that idea. You were finishing up an essay and then you were going to bed. At least that’s what you told yourself four hours ago. Rich was asleep on the couch next to you as you watched the third movie in a row that you promised you would go to sleep after.

Rich stirred. His eyes opened. “Are you still awake?” His voice was full of sleep. You couldn’t help thinking that he was at his most attractive when his voice was like that. His eyes shot towards the clock. “It’s two in the morning.” Your essay was still open on the laptop. “Maybe you should work on that in the morning.” You closed the laptop, but didn’t make any attempt at sleeping. “If you keep doing this I’m going to have to move in so I can take care of you.”

He pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and over him. “Would that be such a bad thing?” You asked. Rich cocked an eyebrow the shrugged. He laid back down with his head in your lap. If you weren’t going to sleep at least you could be a pillow for him. Rich moved in the next week. You still had insomniac nights, but at least now you had a reason to go to bed on time.


	59. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Michael Mell x reader where he quits the w e e d l y f e to be with reader?

“I’m not asking you to change, Michael.” You explained while Michael was driving you home one night. “I just don’t like being around it. I’m not going to move in with you, because your apartment is basically weed central.” He tried not to laugh. Michael dropped you off at your house. On the way home he had a lot to think about. Which one did he want more you or pot?

It was an easy choice honestly. Michael loved you, he wanted you to move in and if he had to get rid of pot for you to do it then he would. So the next day when you arrived at his apartment you were surprised that he wasn’t smoking. He explained that he gave all of his stuff to Jeremy, because he chose you. He would always choose you over everything.

You moved in the next week. It was hard for Michael to find other ways to cope with his stress. Occasionally he went back to smoking pot, but he never did it around you. You understood that it would take time to figure out how to deal without pot and you were always there for him to talk.


	60. Rich Goranski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> might I get a rich x reader :o?

Rich hated flowers. In the span of your ten-year relationship he gave you flowers a total of five times.

The first time was on your first date. He brought you red roses. The thorns pricked you, and you bled a little. He felt himself fill with guilt. He took you to a movie, but spent the whole time watching you. He promised himself that he was going to make up for the pain, even if it was tiny, that the thorns had given you.

The second time, was on your two-year anniversary. Well, technically, it was 2 weeks after your anniversary. His band was on the road, but he wanted to be with you. He showed up on your doorstep with puppy dog eyes and a bouquet of daisies. You didn’t need him to say he was sorry, you knew he would have been there if he could’ve.

The third time, was when he proposed. You should’ve known something was up. You were a very calm couple, after four years most people are. He had a whole day planned out for you. He took you to a carnival and to the spot where he asked you out. He handed you a bouquet of posies before he got down on one knee.

The fourth time, was on your first wedding anniversary. Again, he was on tour, but you were with him this time. He wasn’t going to leave you behind on one of the most important days of the year. You spent the whole day in bed, but Rich had violets sent to your room. It was the only time you stopped kissing him all day.

The fifth and most recent time, was when your son was born. Ezra Goranski was perfect. He had your eyes and Rich’s blond hair. Rich cried the first time he saw his son. He bought lilies and put them in your kitchen on the day Ezra came home.


	61. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fic of reader being ridiculously nervous over kissing Michael Mell because they don’t know how to kiss?

Michael was dropping you off at home. You had just had your first date, which you didn’t actually know was a date until halfway through. He pulled up and got out of the car. All Michael was planning on doing was giving you a hug goodbye. He knew that you hadn’t kissed anyone before and didn’t want to push you.

When you got out of the car you knew exactly what you wanted. “Kiss me, Michael.” He was partially shocked. You had talked about it, but he didn’t think it would happen like this. He looked behind you, to make sure your parents weren’t watching. “They’re not even home. They aren’t watching.”

He put his hand on your shoulder. “Alright, come here.” After a couple seconds of laughs between the two of you, your lips touched. It wasn’t magical like you’d seen in movies, but it was nice. It was simple. It was right.


	62. Spot Conlon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi, could you do falling asleep on Spot? Maybe you're just chillin and talking with friends and you just lean against him and fall asleep? (or anything you want if you've got a better idea!)

You were trying to get home homework done. Spot had come home a bit early and saw how hard you were working. “Maybe you need to take a break.” He tried to coax you onto the couch with him, but you just wanted to finish your essay. “Come on, we can watch a movie together.”

“After I finish.” You were typing quickly. There was nothing you wanted more than to hang out with your boyfriend, but you couldn’t be content if your work wasn’t done. “I’ve really got to finish this, babe.” Spot moved to sit on the floor next to you. If you weren’t going to come to him, he would go to you.

You weren’t sure when you fell asleep, but you woke up with your head on Spot’s shoulder. He was watching a TV show, but was trying to be quiet so that you didn’t wake up. You snuggled further into him. Your laptop had been closed long ago. You figured you could leave the work until tomorrow. Just this once.


	63. Jared Kleinman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Jared Kleinman x reader where they’re both to stubborn to admit they like eachother but everyone else can obviously see it

Jared Kleinman was your friend. At least that’s what you thought. Everyone else could see there was something more, but you two just said you were friends. You wouldn’t even call yourselves close friends, just normal. But the group knew differently, so they devised a plan. 

“Let’s all meet at the mall on Sunday.” Zoe said at school one afternoon. “I’ve gotta get some winter clothes, let’s all go together.” You were supposed to meet at 1. Jared got there at 12:30, you got there at 12:45. Your friends were no where to be found.

So you walked up and down the mall, stopping in random shops. After about an hour Jared started laughing. “You know what they’re doing?” You didn’t you just figured they had car trouble like they said. “They’re forcing us together.” You still didn’t get it. “Because they think we like each other.” You laughed along with him.

As you left the store, Jared shoved his hands in his pockets. “I mean, they aren’t completely wrong.” You looked into Jared’s blue eyes. “I do like you. I think I just realized it, too. Isn’t that weird that you can look at someone one way and then the next second you see them in a totally different way.”

You understood what he meant. Until he said it you hadn’t thought of him romantically. Sure, you had flirted, but you flirted with everyone.”So you want to see a movie with me? Tuesday?” Jared smiled sweetly.


	64. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Michael x reader for when he first realizes he’s in love with the reader and how he decides to tell them?

You were Michael’s friend. You were Michael’s gorgeous, hilarious friend. You were the friend that he called every morning and texted every night. The one who he spent every weekend with and who he let beat him at Mario Kart ‘just one time’. Who he thought about and night and dreamed of during the day. Oh, fuck, you were Michael’s crush.

How would he tell you? Should he tell you? What if you felt the same way? What if you didn’t? He didn’t want to risk your friendship. But he wanted to be with you. Maybe it wasn’t even worth it. Maybe he was just kidding himself about how he felt about you.

You were hanging out with Jeremy in their living room when Michael walked in. His heart sped up. His thoughts raced. Jeremy invited him to come play, but Michael stayed where he stood. You and Jeremy laughed at how weird he was being. “Y/N I REALLY LIKE YOU!” He shouted. Your laughing stopped. “Will you go out with me?” He whispered.


	65. Veronica Sawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because-katiedid asked:
> 
> Veronica Sawyer x fem! reader where reader has a really bad day but Ronnie makes it up to them and they spend the night doing fun and cute nice things (steamy a little??? Maybe?? Up to you???) thank you love ur blog!!

You had a crap day, but you were determind not to show Veronica. She wanted to spend all night with you, something you two hadn’t done in a long time, and you didn’t want to ruin that. The second you walked in the door Veronica knew something was wrong. You had been dating for three years. She could tell every emotion you had without words.

“Come here.” She led you into the bathroom where she drew a bath. You both got into the warm pink water. You told her all about your day. She told you all about hers. When you got out you dressed in baggy t-shirts and pretty underwear. “So you want to make cupcakes?” You nodded.

‘Making cupcakes’ in your home meant that Veronica baked and you sat on the counter, being the taste-tester. Your favorite part was the decorating. “Try this.” She would give you a spoonful of strawberry or chocolate or lemon icing. Soon you forgot about your hard day and instead focused on your beautiful girlfriend.


	66. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Michael Mell finds female reader (his friend) in her bedroom having a panic attack. He calms her down. super fluffy please.

You and Michael were supposed to go out to eat. He arrived at your house and honked, but you didn’t come out. You had been looking forward to this all day, but your parent’s fight had caused you to have second thoughts. You didn’t cancel, figuring that by the time you were to leave you would feel better.

You didn’t. Michael called. You didn’t answer. He called, again. Nothing. Eventually, he walked in and heard you crying in your room. “It’s never gonna get better. No matter what you do. They’re just going to keep fighting.” He opened the door and saw you on your bed.

One part of you wanted him to get out. You didn’t want him to see you that way. Another part of you didn’t want to be alone. You were scared of your own thoughts. “Hey, hey.” He sat in front of you. “It’s okay.” He let you tell him everything that was wrong. Afterwards he took you to McDonald’s.


	67. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I AM SCRECHING I NEED MORE OF THAT MICHAEL AND READER SPEAKING SPANISH UGH YES P L E A S E

“How long have you been able to understand me?” He looked betrayed. You were holding back a smile.

“This whole time.” He stood up and started pacing. “This WHOLE time?” You leaned back against the couch, trying not to laugh at him. “I’ve said some very… unsavory things to you, Y/N.”

 

Finally, you start laughing. “I know, Michael. I thought it was cute.”

“So, when we went to visit my parents? You knew everything we were saying?” You nodded. Michael’s eyes went wide. On the one hand it felt like an invasion of privacy, but on the other hand they were talking right in front of you. “Why did you make me think you couldn’t understand?”

“You just assumed I couldn’t.” Michael pushed the sleeves of his firmiliar red hoodie up his arms. “Michael, you say the sweetest stuff when you think I can’t understand. I didn’t want that to stop.” You stand up and walk over to him, grabbing his hand.

He kissed your temple. “I promise to try and be sweet on purpose from now on.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned into his chest. “Any other secrets I don’t know about?” You smiled, somethings would need to wait until later.


	68. Michael Mell

I think about the line ‘Michael who’s a loner, so he must be a stoner’ a LOT. What does it mean? Does Michael not actually like smoking pot? Does he do it because it is expected, but he actually hates it? Or did he start because people expected it and now he can’t stop because it’s an integral part of his personality? Or did he start because he was a loner with anxiety and it helps him, but he wishes he didn’t have to. Maybe he wishes he were ‘normal’ and didn’t have to smoke pot to be able to interact with human beings. I need to know.


	69. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For your birthday thing... What about Connor x Mormon Missionary? Like, the girl could be preparing for her mission or on her mission, but yeah something like that.

You were going to be gone for a year and a half

It was hard on Connor to not be able to talk to you

You two constantly wrote letters

On Mother’s day you called home and they let you talk to him

You almost cried when you heard his voice

You would read his letters over and over

You got to talk to him again on Christmas

He told you how proud he was of you

You could hear in his voice how much he missed you

In the corner of your letters he always wrote how many days until you could see each other again.


	70. Rich Goranski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hey! Can I get a rich x tall!reader head cannons please? I love your writing

Rich loves being shorter than you.

It makes him feel like he’s dating a supermodel.

He constantly posts pictures of you on instagram.

Look @ my model. #bae

It’s kind of embarrassing how much he worships you.

Constantly asks you to get things off the top shelf.

He could get that can from the cupboard, but seeing you reach for it is super fucking hot.


	71. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Connor Murphy x female reader. You wake up crying from a nightmare and Connor calms you down and comforts you.

Connor gets it

He’s had his fair share of rough nights.

He sits up and is instantly next to you.

Your head is on his shoulder while he rubs your head.

“It’s okay.” He rubs your back.

You cry on his shirt.

He lets you tell him all about it.

“You’re okay. You’re here and I would never let anything bad happen to you.”

You guys stay up and watch disney movies.

He stays up with you until you fall asleep again.

Only then will he try to sleep.

He won’t be able to for fear of you waking up again.


	72. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> this is prolly gonna be confusing but idk if you can write smth with filipino reader and michael bc not many ppl know what that (a filipino) really is :S but if you can thatd make me very glad

Michael loves that you have a shared heritage.

It’s nice to have someone who understands his culture.

You two would talk to each other about the others in front of them.

“Si Jeremy ay bobo” (Jeremy is being stupid)

“alam ko“ (I know.)

His mother loved to cook with you.

Puto, Siopao, Halo-halo and anything else your heart desires on the reg.

He is SUPER respectful when meeting your parents.

They gush over him a lot.

“Finally, a nice Filipino boy we like.”


	73. Evan Hansen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guardianaelita asked:
> 
> If you don’t mind, Evan Hansen with an S/O who has a very affectionate cat that likes to snuggle and purr with people? XD

Evan was a bit freaked out at first.

He didn’t expect your cat to be so friendly.

He was used to cats being mean.

But your cat came over and sat on his lap almost immediately.

Again he freaked out when she put her claws in him.

‘She’s just really happy’ You try to explain

He has cuts on his arms and legs

He’s a bit wary of her after that

But you reassure him.

He eventually gets used to her.

Now, every time you have a movie night you are leaned against him while she’s on his lap.


	74. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m not sure if you’re talking requests right now, but if you are I was wondering if you could do one with Michael Mell and a really stressed out perfectionist reader? Like they’re president of a club, on the leadership team of three others and a member of two more, have a part time job an internship and volunteer on weekends, are involved in a local musical, in a bunch of AP classes, and are stressed about everything they have to do and worried about getting accepted into college? Thanks!

Michael knew that when you signed up to be a part of so many things that it wasn’t going to end well. He tried to tell you this, but you were stubborn and did it anyway. You two rarely talked now, because you were always doing homework or working on college apps. He would come over, but you were always too busy. So, he started to distance himself, thinking that it would be better for you.

But at school, when you were together, he noticed the toll it was taking on you. You had started having panic attacks more regularly and missing school. All of this made your grades go down. Which force the cycle to get worse. Michael walked in on you having a panic attack and grabbed you by the shoulders.

You cried and he started hugging you. “You have to stop doing this to yourself.” It was the first time you two had really spoken in a month. ”I love you, Y/N. Stop this, please.” Michael pleaded with you.


	75. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Connor x reader where she is Jareds sister and Jared walks in on them making out and makes fun of them and is just an obnoxious bro? Please??

You and Connor had only been together for a few months. You didn’t want anyone to know, especially your older brother, Jared. You could only imagine how he would treat the two of you if he knew. You didn’t have to imagine for long, however, because he walked in on you in your room. “Hey, Y/N, do you have - Oh my god!”

You and Connor broke apart as soon as Jared entered, but it was too late. “What the hell is the prince of darkness doing with my sister?” Connor looked at his shoes. He was much quieter than either you or Jared, but you could see that he was angry. “Honestly, is this the best you can do, Y/N?”

Connor stood up and pushed past Jared. “Really nice, Jared.” You pushed him out of your room and went after Connor. He was walking out of your house, but you stopped him. “Connor, look, I don’t care what he has to say. I like you.” You grabbed his hand. “Please don’t leave.”


	76. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Lazy mornings with Connor and your dog Charlie and lazy kisses and fluff head cannons??

Your dog, a husky named Charlie, would always wake you up way to early.

You would get out of bed and feed him, hoping that Connor wouldn’t wake up.

It never worked.

Connor woke up to Charlie’s barking every sunday morning.

You would bring blankets and pillows into the living room.

Connor made you chocolate chip pancakes, extra whipped topping.

You catch up on all the shows you’ve missed.

“What the F U C K was that!” - Connor after a plot twist

You laughing at his flair for the dramatics.

Charlie, thinking he is small, tries to sit on your laps.

He turns over so you can rub his belly.

If either of you has to get something or go to the bathroom he follows you and glares until you sit back down.

Then he gets back on your laps.


	77. Rich Goranski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Single dad Rich

Rich thought that he loved Summer, he really did

But when Summer gave birth to Ezra everything changed

She left shortly after his first birthday

Rich became VERY protective afterwards

It took him a long time to open up again

It wasn’t until Ezra was five that he met you.

You had a son in Ezra’s class.

Ezra and Adam were not friends.

Rich went to the school after the boys got in a fight.

You and him fought over your kids.

But once you calmed down you realized that you’re just very passionate and both apologized.

You two became friends.

It was good for the boys to have two role models.

Ezra and Adam were not thrilled to say the least.

But after spending a lot of time together they got closer.

They pushed you guys into your first date.

“I think we should just do this, Y/N. To make them happy.”

You went on a ‘date’ figuring you’d come home and never talk about it again.

But you fell hard for him.

You moved in after six months.

Ezra and Adam instantly started calling each other brother.

The boys helped Rich propose.

They held up signs saying ‘will you’ and ‘marry me’ with Rich in the middle holding a ring.


	78. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> How would Con act when he realizes that he has a crush on a Hansen reader??? -@celestial-skylines

That’s not possible.

They’re Evan’s sibling, Evan is his friend

There are boundaries you don’t cross

granted Evan had crossed those boundaries, but not Connor

He avoided you for a loooooong time

Until Evan brought it up.

‘Why are you being so weird around Y/N?’

‘I’m not being weird. You’re being weird.’

Zoe would know instantly.

‘Connor, please ask Y/N out. You can’t help who you like.’

But he would try his damnedest.

Until he went over to your house one day and Evan wasn’t there.

You started to leave as soon as he walked in, but Connor stopped you.

“Can we talk?”

You didn’t want to. It was clear that he didn’t like you.

“I like you. I like you a hell of a lot, but I know that it’s awkward because you’re Evan’s -”

You cut him off and kissed him.


	79. Jared Kleinman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Jared when reader is on their period?? Like he’s really grossed out at first and makes fun of then being the rude boi he is but he “puts up” with taking care of them

Jared didn’t mean to make you cry. Usually, you could deal with his quips, but your hormones were running high. So, when he started joking about how grossed out he was your feelings were way more than hurt. Instantly he felt bad for hurting your feelings.

He walked into the kitchen as you cried. You felt like he was abandoning you. Jared was gone for a long time, but when he came back he had 2 mugs of hot chocolate. He sat down and opened his arms for you to snuggle into his side.

Jared was nice to you about your period from then on. He gave you shit about almost everything else, but he knew this was a sensitive subject and didn’t want to hurt you. He could be a really good guy when he wanted to.


	80. Jared Kleinman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> "I can't stand how much I need you" with Jared?

You had been keeping your distance from Jared for a while. He didn’t notice at first, he figured you were just busy with school. After 3 weeks, however, he noticed and he didn’t like it. Jared came over to your house one morning, knowing you hadn’t left for school yet.

You opened the door to see how sad your boyfriend looked. It wasn’t usual for him to be here, he would often drive you to school. You had told him that your dad was driving you so that he wouldn’t come over. “Why are you ignoring me?” He almost cried.

Your heart broke seeing him like this, but how could you tell him. “I haven’t been avoiding you, I’m just busy with biology.” He didn’t believe you. Busy with biology? For almost a month? You sighed. “I can’t stand how much I need you. I’m used to feeling so independent, Jared, but I hate to be away from you. I finally feel good about myself and I don’t like that it’s because of you. It’s like I’m not strong enough on my own.” Jared instantly hugs you.

“I get it.” He pulls away. “I feel the same way. Like, my whole life I’m the only person that I could rely on and all of a sudden I have someone else. It’s like my brain is rejecting that.”


	81. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> How about a prince!Connor x peasant!reader? Like literally anything, to do with that

((Ahhhhhh I love Prince AUs))

As the second in line to be king a lot was expected of Connor Lee Murphy. He was to be charming and personable, he was to spend most of his time learning to run the country and he was to marry someone of noble blood. These things were all very important to his parents.

When it came time for Connor to marry a notice was sent out for all the nobles in the land to send the best child they had for the prince to choose. But Connor already had someone in mind. A play-write from a local village. He loved seeing plays and had naturally introduced himself to the writers of all of them, but their was something different about this one.

Y/N wasn’t rich by any means, having only written one play that was of modest success. Connor was instantly drawn in, though, and often went back to see if anything else was written. He could never tell his parents, but he had fallen madly in love. 

When he found out that he was going to be in an arranged marriage he ran to the village. Y/N was working away, writing in the town square. Connor raced up out of breath. “Marry me.” Were the only words he could get out. “Marry me, now.”

When Connor went back to the castle he had a smirk on his face. The children of nobles far and wide were inside the castle performing the tests that would lead to one of them getting to marry him. He had a secret that he couldn’t wait to let his parents know.

“Excuse me.” Connor called attention to himself. He needed to make sure as many people as possible heard him. If he didn’t have witnesses it would be easy for his parents to sweep his news under the rug. “I’m sorry that you’ve all come this far for no reason. You see, I’m already married.”

Connor could see his parents very different reactions. Larry was clearly very angry,. Connor knew that his father wanted a say in who he married. Cynthia was more upset, probably that she couldn’t be there for her sons wedding. The king and queen asked everyone to leave.

Connor was worried about what would happen when he was on his own with his parents, so he had asked Y/N to come in once everyone left. Y/N walked in to the castle. It was much bigger than expected. Connor took the love of his life’s hand. “Mother, Father, this is Y/N.”

You were nervous to meet the royal family. You’d heard rumors that they weren’t the friendliest of people. King Larry lived up to all expectations, but Queen Cythia wrapped Y/N in a hug. “It’s nice to meet you.” Connor was a big relieved, but looking at his father he knew that he was in for a rough time.


	82. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛Did you really think that I could ever love you?❜ and ❛I’ve doubted this whole relationship ever since it started.❜ w/ Michael Mell please?

“Did you really think that I could ever love you?” The words stung Michael as soon as you said them. You two were breaking up, or more accurately he was breaking up with you, but for you to say that was undeniably cruel. “You think that I’m going to be all torn up because you’re ending it?” You laughed. You actually laughed.

He had to stop himself from crying. You were just putting on a brave face and he knew it, but still, it hurt. “I’m sorry, I just don’t think this is going to work anymore.” You had been together for over a year, but he never felt that spark and he figured he owed it to himself to find someone that he could find it with.

You crossed your arms, closing yourself off from him. “I’ve doubted this whole relationship ever since it started.” His heart broke into a million pieces. Had he really wasted the last year with you? He left, thinking you didn’t care. The second the door closed you quietly started crying.


	83. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ax400-shantell asked:
> 
> Alien you magical humanoid being! could you do this "❛ I’m tired of you walking all over my heart and emotions! Someday, mark my word. ❜" with Michael mell? pretty please?

“You’re fucking with me. Right?” The words fell from your boyfriend’s lips so quickly, you almost didn’t understand. “Yes, okay, fine. Mario is a classic character, the games are staples of the video gaming industry, but that doesn’t mean that they don’t have to explain themselves.” You were laughing at how serious he was taking this. “Why in the actual fuck would Peach go for Mario when Luigi is clearly the better choice?”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. “What in the hell are you talking about?” Your voice raised higher than you meant for it to. “Luigi is a useless asshole. Mario is the hero of the damn games!” You leaned closer to him, even though your voice hadn’t gone down. “He’s got the money, the fame, the glory. He could provide the lifestyle that Peach is used to!”

“Luigi has a mansion, he’s clearly got bread, Y/N. Don’t discount him just because his name isn’t on the box, he’s saved Peach just as many times!” You rolled your eyes. How could you take him seriously when he was speaking such nonsense. “I’m tired of you walking all over my heart and emotions! Someday, mark my word.”

(((I’m not sure what you were expecting, but I’m certain this wasn’t it.)))


	84. Jared Kleinman & Michael Mell Separately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ax400-shantell asked:
> 
> okay i gotta know headcanons for Jared and michael for a reader who doesnt like being touched? i gotta know friend

Michael

It’s hard for him at first

He loves being snuggly

But he doesn’t want to cross any boundries

Lots of nights playing video games on opposite ends of the couch

You explain that he doesn’t have to sit so far away

He gets a little closer, but not too close

It takes a long time for you to get comfortable

He gives you time and space that you need

He would let you borrow his hoodie, so that even though he can’t be close to you, you can be close to him.

 

Jared

Jared is the best about not touching you

He loves the intellectual side of you

He doesn’t need the physical

You would have to make the first move with everything

Jared loves talking about things that you’re passionate about

The spark in your eyes could light up a thousand rooms

That’s what he loves about you

Most times people think you’re just friends

Guys flirt with you in front of him

He can see how uncomfortable you are and he always steps in for you


	85. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Michael Mell Fluff? Like something where it’s just fluff?

“I’ve got everything planned out.” Michael told his older sister, Gia. “I just need Y/N to show up now.” He was pacing in the living room of his parents house. He felt like a nervous teenager, even though he hadn’t been one in a very long time. Gia had to hold back her laugh.

“Michael, Y/N will be here any minute. Calma.” They took a deep breath together. “Now, let’s see it.” This was the first year that you were spending Christmas with Michael and his family, so he was determined to make it a special one.

He walked over to the Christmas tree and grabbed a tiny white box. He nervously brought the box back to his sister. The box opened and inside was a diamond ring. “Do you think Y/N will say yes?”


	86. Jared Kleinman & Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you do a Jared x reader x Micheal where they all just have some night time blues and comfort eachother

You had had a hard day. You got a bad grade on a test you had studied for for ages and had showed up for work when you weren’t scheduled, making you go half an hour out of your way. When you got home you were ready to snuggled up to your boyfriends, but they weren’t having the greatest time, either.

Jared had been tutoring a boy who had gotten mad at him, getting him fired by the boys parents. Michael was upset because Jeremy hadn’t answered his phone, being too busy with his girlfriend. They were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, both looking angrily at the TV.

“No.” You said standing in front of them. “We’re not going to be grumpy together.” You turned the TV off and guided the guys to the kitchen. “Baking competition, now.” They looked at you like you were crazy, but you just started getting out ingredients. They soon followed your lead.


	87. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Connor x reader where the reader is kind of scared of him cause of all the rumors about him but when she actually meets him they get along really well? Plz?

Connor wore spikes and leather. He had an angry look on his face seven out of seven days of the week. Any time you saw him in the hall you moved away from him. The idea of being near Connor actually scared you. You had heard of how violent he could get.

But in your sophomore year, when Connor was a senior, you were paired with him the first day as his partner in home economics. Great, he had to play your husband for the rest of the semester, just what you wanted. But, he was actually really nice. You didn’t expect him to be so into the idea of family planning.

You saw him after school that day, running out to the parking lot and you chased after him. He seemed very agitated and upset. “Connor!” You yelled. He turned and stopped when he saw you. “I just wanted to say, I’m really looking forward to being married this year.” You gave him a goofy smile. He let out a deep breath and smiled back.

A boy in blue came up to Connor. “Connor, I really need - I just need that letter back, I have to have it for my therapy and I -” Connor handed it over. The other boy seemed almost shocked. “Thanks.” He said, quietly. “And, um, I’m sorry.” He turned and left you with Connor.

Connor went home that day to an empty house. Zoe was in band and his father was at work. There’s no telling which of her friend’s houses his mother was currently at, but he didn’t really care. The silence was a bit deafening. Connor went into his room, just as he did after school every day. Off of his bedroom was his bathroom.

He knew he shouldn’t, but at this point it was like he couldn’t help himself. His feet moved into the bathroom and he saw himself opening the bottle of pills. He poured way more than he was supposed to into his hand. Just before he popped them in his mouth he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He laid the pills down for just a second, ready when he got off the phone. “Hello?”

“Hey, Connor.” Your voice came from the other end. He turned around, his back leaned against the counter. “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend.” He couldn’t believe someone actually wanted to spend time with him. “We could just study, maybe get a bite to eat.” Connor smiled. Was this what being normal felt like.

“Sure, Y/N. How’s Saturday?” After the plans were made Connor hung up feeling more confident than he had before. He turned around to see that his pills fell down the drain. “Shit!” He felt helpless for only a second, before realizing that he didn’t need them.

 

When Connor arrived at the burger place there you were, sitting at the back and going over your notes. There was this sort of look about you that made Connor feel…It made him feel. He walked closer to you and without noticing it a smile latched onto his face.

You looked up to see him. Suddenly, he realized what he was feeling and it made him mad at himself. You were being nice to him and suddenly he liked you as more than a friend. Even his brain was working against him. You would never want someone like him. Someone so dark and angry at the world. You were such a nice person, his opposite.

He could already see a few months into the future. He saw himself breaking your heart and it was the worst thing he could have imagined. He sat down in front of you and pulled out his binder. “Hey, Connor.” You smiled. “So, I was thinking we could start with the wedding assignment. Does that sound good?” He just nodded. You pulled out a few papers that you had things written on.

Your assignment was to plan your wedding on a certain budget. “So, I know it’s kind of cliche, but I kind of already have my dream wedding planned out.” You and Connor lightly laughed. He looked over your list. Suddenly, he couldn’t stop himself from imagining what you would look like walking down the aisle. He shook his head to get the thoughts out.

After you got your burgers you started to check things off of your list. “Well, here’s something we can check off.” Connor said, absentmindedly chewing while going over the list. “Location. We can get the orchard for like 200 bunks.” When he looked up at you, your eyes were sparkling. “I mean, if that’s what you want. I don’t care.”

“Yeah! Yeah, that totally works.” Up until this point you had thought that Connor wouldn’t actually participate, but having his input was really helpful. “Um, I think you should look into tuxedo prices. I’m going to look around for dresses this weekend and see what I find.” Connor loved thinking of you in a dress that you had picked out specifically for him.

You hugged Connor before you left. His lips grazed over your cheek on accident. When the two of you pulled away you lingered mere centimeters from each other’s faces. Connor pulled away quickly. He didn’t want you to think that he cared for you as much as he did.

Connor paced in his room. His hands tangled in his hair. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” All he wanted was to be a normal teenager. He wanted a friend. Someone who didn’t think he was a freak, but this was too much. He wasn’t ready for this. A banging came from his door. He ignored it. He didn’t want to deal with whoever was on the other side of it.

They wouldn’t stop. The noise got louder and louder and eventually it was driving Connor crazy. “Open the door, Connor!” He heard Zoe’s frilly voice from the other side. “I know you’re in there. Your pacing is driving me -” Her words cut off when the door swung open.

Connor hadn’t noticed that he was crying. “What do you want?” He said, tears falling down his face. She studied his face. “Zoe, I’m kind of busy.” 

Zoe and her brother had fought everyday for seven years. She can remember the day that her best friend walked in his room, never to be seen again. Instead, a monster in her brother’s clothes lived in the room next to her. But this person seemed to be the boy that she missed. He wasn’t screaming at her as he usually would. He told her that he was busy, instead of lashing out at her.

Zoe wrapped her arms around Connor’s waist. He stood, arms out, trying to understand what was happening. “I’m sorry.” She said. Sorry for pounding on his door, immediately ready to fight. Sorry for all of the years she had done that instead of tried to speak with him.

Connor could feel the tears now. They were hitting the top of Zoe’s head. “So am I.” He wrapped his arms around his younger sister’s shoulders.


	88. Evan Hansen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can I send in an ask for Evan comforting a reader who is nervous to go on a college tour? Maybe some cuddling? Ty bab ily

To say that you were worried was an understatement. You were going on a college tour which meant that you had to be away from home for three days. Three days in a place two hours away where you didn’t know anyone. You were completely freaking out.

You went over to Evan’s for some emotional support. He wasn’t going with you. He couldn’t afford to, deciding it was best to stay around his home town. Knowing that you’d be without him was another thing that hurt. How could you leave the only boy who loved you?

You sat on Evan’s couch with his arm around you. He didn’t care that you would be without each other. After all, absence makes the heart grow fonder. He understood how upset you were though and why you were scared. His idea was to spend the entire night watching your favorite movies and ignoring your problems.


	89. Jared Kleinman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ax400-shantell asked:
> 
> Jared x reader who just got glasses for the first time?

You walked into Jared’s bedroom with your new glasses on. He was working on his homework, not paying any attention. When he turned around and saw you he had to do a double take. “Wow, Y/N, you look - Wow.” He was breathless. You had been worried what he would say.

“Do you like them? I’m not sure how I feel.” He stood up and walked over to you. Suddenly his lips were on yours. “I guess I’ll take that as a yes.” You laughed. Jared started kissing all over your face.

“Oh, yeah, definitely. They’re so hot.” You could feel your glasses mashing against your boyfriends as you kissed. It was going to take some getting used to, but Jared didn’t seem to mind.


	90. Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> poly boyf riends x reader who often forgets and/or is too anxious to eat?

You knew that you were supposed to eat, but sometimes you got so busy with school and just life in general. Your boys worried for you, so they would make sure to eat lunch with you. They would pack you snacks with little notes on them so that you would remember that they loved you.

Jeremy would cook for you every evening to make sure that you had a good meal at night. He also texted you throughout the day to make sure you weren’t too anxious. He’d remind you of all of the reasons that you were a good person.

Michael loved making breakfast. Eggs, pancakes, french toast, anything you want you get. If he saw you getting too anxious he would take you away from whatever was stressing you. He loved to go on walks at night to clear your head.


	91. Jared Kleinman & Connor Murphy Separately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ax400-shantell asked:
> 
> Reasons not to kiss her #'s 1 & 7 with Jared or Connor?

1 - Jared

Jared couldn’t love her. She was annoyingly bad at math. She was always too scared to learn how to drive. But the biggest reason that he couldn’t love her, was because of how head over heals he was for her. She could ruin his life with just a syllable and her laugh shattered him every time he heard it.

He was a good boy. Sure, he was an asshole all of the time, but he had good grades and a part time job to help his mom pay the bills. He visited his grandparents every week. He didn’t deserve to have to look at Y/N everyday and not get to kiss her.

“I hate math.” She groaned. Her face leaning onto her hand. Jared could no longer take it. He stood up and walked across the table. Y/N looked at him, wondering what he was going to do. When he leaned down he meant to kiss her cheek, but she caught on to him and turned her head. She had wanted this for too long to let it go to waste.

7 - Connor

God, what a mess Connor was. He was mentally, physically, spiritually the worst he could be. At least, that’s what he thought. You never thought that, though. You always thought he was amazing. Was he perfect? Absolutely not. But he was the love of your life.

You had told him no less than four times that you loved him, but he couldn’t love you back. If he did then you would be dragged down to his level and he couldn’t do that to someone he cared for so much. He wanted to back away from you. He figured your life would be better without a downer like him, but he couldn’t bare to stop speaking to you.

Connor was in his room, studying for another test that was too much for him, when you entered bringing light into his otherwise dull world. “Connor Lee Murphy, I love you.” You announce, for the sixth time in your friendship. He smiled a tiny smile, but looked down at his school book. “And I shall never stop.” You sat on the bed and kissed his forehead. It felt like fireworks going through him.


	92. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ax400-shantell asked:
> 
> goofy fluff with michael and reader making quesadillas together? im hungry

“I love cheese so much.” Michael said with his mouth full. You hadn’t even put the quesadillas in the oven yet. Michael just grabbed a handful of cheese and shoved it in his mouth. “I’d marry cheese if I could.” You put the food in the oven and backed away from it. “No offence, babe.”

“I’m not too worried, Michael.” You laughed at your silly boyfriend while setting the timer. He opened the bag of cheese on the counter and poured more in his mouth. “Careful,” You warned. “You’re cheesy enough as it is.” He shot you a look that said ‘don’t play’.

You stifled a laugh. “Y/N, I love you, but we both know who my one true love is.” You walked over to him and leaned your head on his shoulder. “But I guess you’ll do.” You both smiled. You grabbed the bag of cheese out of his hand and poured the rest in your mouth. He looked offended.


	93. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isolatedgingernerd asked:
> 
> Michael Mell x reader fluff, because I love him

“Michael!” You’re voice was probably too loud, but you didn’t care. It was the first time you had seen you fiance in a month. Right after you got engaged he was forced to go to Montana for work. You had to stay home. You hadn’t gotten to enjoy your newly engaged bliss.

Michael ran to you and kissed you as soon as he saw you. “Y/N, I missed you so much.” He kept kissing you, his bags falling to the ground. People passing by looked at you and rolled their eyes, but you were happy to finally have each other. “Oh, god, I love you.”

“I love you, too.” You gasped out between long kisses. “I took the next few days off of work. We’ve got time to catch up on.” Michael smirked. He grabbed his bags and followed you out to the car. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of the week with you.


	94. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Reasons not to kiss her #9 + reasons to kiss her #1 with Michael Mell?

Micheal ruined everything he touched. He was often insecure and that took a toll on all of his relationships. He was no longer 17, but he had to admit that he was still a miserable young man at times. The only thing that made him feel less miserable was the woman who was standing in front of him.

It was winter in the city. Michael and Y/N were walking along the street laughing at jokes that onlookers didn’t understand. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets. A feeling over took him. One that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He had the undeniable need to kiss her, but he couldn’t. She was beautiful and he felt like, if he got near her, he would ruin her.

But there she was laughing and scrunching her nose. Her eyes closed as she felt snowflakes fall on her face. Michael figured that it was now or never. If he didn’t do it he never would and then he wouldn’t forgive himself. He ;eaned in and locked his lips with her’s. Her eyes opened, but then closed again, once she noticed it was him. God, how many times had she pictured this before?

When he pulled away she was smiling. He couldn’t believe how happy that smile made him. She laced her fingers with his and pulled him away from the cold and towards his apartment where they could continue


	95. Jeremy Heere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Reasons not to kiss her number 3 with Jeremy? -🎷

No one had loved Jeremy before. Christine liked him. Brooke liked the squip version of him. Hell, his own mother didn’t love him enough to stick around. No one did, until you. You loved him with all of your heart even on his bad days. That was almost too much for him to handle.

He felt like he was unworthy of your love. He was the least perfect human being he had ever known. You? You were an angel. How could an angel love someone as weak as him? He always felt like you deserved better, but you would reassure him that he was worth every second of your time spent.

On one of his particularly low days you found him playing video games in his underwear in the basement. He would rather focus on his fantasy world than on his problems. You sat behind him and kissed his neck. He paused the game and turned around to look at you. He gave you a small smile, telling you he was okay.


	96. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coffeebeansanddepression-deacti asked:
> 
> connor murphy and a trans boy reader?

Connor loves you, he doesn’t see you any different than anyone else. Actually, that’s not true. You are different than other people, because you’re better than other people. He’s always there for you, just like you’re always there for him. If you’re having a particularly rough day he is right beside you. He’s the best at trash talking transphobic assholes.

You have to physically stop him from beating people up on a regular basis. “Connor, please, let’s just…go.” Has escaped your mouth more times than you can count. Whenever you get home he is immediately kissing you all over your face until you start laughing. He wants to make sure you’re happy.


	97. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coffeebeansanddepression-deacti asked:
> 
> It’s me again! (Preferably still a male reader.) Maybe something about Connor x a stressed s/o? Either because of studying or theater rehearsals? // Maybe something about Connor and the reader in a show together? IDK.

Look, Connor Murphy is a soulless, feeling-less, void. At least that’s what he wants people to think. Honestly, he cares so much about so many things. It just so happens that no one in his life cared about the things that he cared about. No one, except for Y/N.

He was gorgeous and Connor knew he was in love from the second he saw the boy in his theater club. The only problem was that Connor was so shy. Y/N wasn’t shy though, which worked out perfectly. Connor and Y/N soon became best friends and it wasn’t long after that that they became boyfriends.

Kissing Y/N made Connor feel okay. But anytime Connor saw Y/N stressed out he took it upon himself to make the love of his life feel better. It was his job to do everything in his power to make the bad stuff go away. Connor would hold him close and sing to him, something that he never did in front of anyone.


	98. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> ❛You only tell me you love me when you’re drunk or need something.❜ ❛You say you love me and then turn around do this?❜ for Michael Mell?

“Heeeeeeeey, Y/N.” You heard from behind you. You turned your swivel chair to see Michael, the love of your life, clearly inebriated. His hair was messy and his eyes were a bit glazed over. “Can I tell you something. Something I don’t tell anyone?” You rolled your eyes, already expecting what was going to happen. “I love you. I love you more than I’ve every loved anyone before.”

He walked over to you and pulled you up so he could hug you. He then started pulling you out of the room. “You only tell me you love me when you’re drunk or need something.” You said, reflecting on the complexities of your relationship. Michael pulled you into the kitchen. There was a mess everywhere. Flour on the ground, icing on the counter top. There wasn’t a clean surface in sight. “You say you love me and then turn around do this?” You were already thinking about how long it would take you to clean up.

Michael walked over to a counter and picked up a pan. “I made you cupcakes.” He smiled. Your heart melted. You and Michael loved each other so much, even if you rarely said it out loud. You didn’t need to say it, because you knew it. You took the pan from him and put it on the counter. Then, you roughly kissed him, even though he tasted like beer.


	99. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> micheal x reader having a karaoke batlle and micheal makes them sing songs like toxic from brithney spears and then it turns into more

Michael didn’t expect to like your singing as much as he did. He thought you were just playing around and having fun, but as soon as you started swinging your hips to the music he was lost in you. He felt himself get up from his spot on your couch and move toward you.

Before either of you knew what was happening his lips were on yours. Your kisses turned rough very quickly. You moved from your standing position to your bed very quickly. Suddenly, you were very happy that Jeremy was too busy to hang out tonight.


	100. Jared Kleinman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thenerdydwarf   
> Ya know my prompt list??? 69 with Jared Klienmeme. Try it out my dude

“What’s wrong?” You asked Jared, with a knowing smile. You were at a very important party in fancy dress. This party would determine which way Jared’s career would go, but he couldn’t think about that. On the way over you told him about your intense desire to pleasure him in one of the big rooms of the fancy house and it’s all he could think about since.

“I’m aggressively thinking about having sex with you and trying to keep a straight face at the same time.” You smiled while taking a drink from your glass. “Do you know hOW hard that is?” You placed a hand on his arm. “No, no, no. Don’t….don’t touch me.” You laughed.

“I’m sorry I’ve frustrated you so much.” You leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Maybe I could make it better.” You pulled away, knowing how much worse you had made things for your boyfriend. He stared across the room, trying his hardest not to pay attention to you.


	101. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you give me some smut headcannons about Michael Mell? Plz?

Michael loves sexting  
He especially loves it when you sext him  
You do it when he’s busy  
In class? Sext  
Working? Sext  
Any time you guys are apart for more than a few hours? Sext  
He doesn’t sext you as much  
His favorite ones are of you stripping.  
You’ll send him six pictures in a row, each one taking off a piece of clothing  
In the end all you’re wearing is his hoodie  
You say he’ll get the rest when he gets home


	102. Michael Mell

Michael pulled on his jacket and started to zip it up. “I’m tired of you walking all over my heart and emotions!” You looked up, trying to get the tears to go away. Michael turned back around. “You’re leaving, again, Michael! Instead of talking this out, you’re leaving me!”

He sighed. “I don’t know what you want me to do.” Suddenly all of the air was sucked out of the room. “I asked you to marry me and you said no. I try to be patient, but it’s hard. I get that you need time, but what about me? I want to start a family with you, a life.”

“What’s wrong with the life we have?” You had had this conversation three times this week and each time it ended with you two crying in separate rooms, but this felt different. This felt more…real. “Someday, mark my word, you’re going to regret trying to force this on me.”

“And what about in 50 years when I regret not getting married or having kids?” You looked down. Had you been a little selfish by not giving him a decision? Maybe. But this was more important than something you could chose on the spot. “It’s fine that you don’t want these things, but I do.” He left. Instantly, you started crying. On the other side of the door, Michael was mourning the life he had pictured for you.


	103. poly javey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uuhhh could i have poly sprace or poly javey like,,, forcefully cuddling the reader until they go to sleep because i am incredibly sleep deprived yet cannot fucking sit still long enough to fuckibg sleep thank you

((Okay, again, I’ve never seen Newsies, but from my research I love Davey, so here goes.))

You’re a very tired person, but you’re also very stubborn.

Your boyfriends know this about you

Jack will place your head on his shoulder and start telling you stories he made up on the spot.

Davey stops him, telling him he’s rambling. 

Davey then starts reading to you.

Jack gets bored and stands up. 

He picks you up to take you to bed.

Davey lets out a long sigh, but follows behind Jack anyway.

Upstairs the three of you cuddle.

You fall asleep to the boys arguing over who’s stories are better.

They don’t notice you’re asleep until they ask for your opinion.

They continue their argument quietly.


	104. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micheal x reader having a karaoke batlle and micheal makes them sing songs like toxic from brithney spears and then it turns into more

Michael didn’t expect to like your singing as much as he did. He thought you were just playing around and having fun, but as soon as you started swinging your hips to the music he was lost in you. He felt himself get up from his spot on your couch and move toward you.

Before either of you knew what was happening his lips were on yours. Your kisses turned rough very quickly. You moved from your standing position to your bed very quickly. Suddenly, you were very happy that Jeremy was too busy to hang out tonight.


	105. Kevin Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything for Kevin Price x reader with angst turned to fluff?

You knew that Kevin was often a selfish person. He tried to change, sure, but underneath he was who he was. Usually, you loved him, flaws and all, but it was too much. Today your life seemed to be falling apart and you couldn’t give Kevin all of your attention.

“Grow up, Kevin!” You had screamed at him as you left the room. You slammed the door in his face. Something that you felt guilty about now, but that felt good at the time. Kevin was sitting on the other side of the door. The only thing between the two of you was the wooden door. “I’m sorry.” You said quietly, but you knew that he heard you.

“I’m sorry, too.” You heard. You moved and opened the door. “I’m - I can be a bad person.” Your heart sank. “But with you, for you, I want to be so much better.” You reached out your hand to hold his. The two of you sat on the ground, not looking at each other and holding hands.


	106. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alien you should be proud of me I got a job. That being said can I have me some of that Connor Murphy cuddle fluff?

Connor is very proud of you. You had been looking for a job for a while, just when you were ready to give up you found one. You came home so excited. His face lit up matching your expression. As you told him about your new job you sat on the blue couch next to him.

Connor wrapped his arms around your middle, pulling you closer. “That’s great, babe.” He pressed a kiss to your temple. It wasn’t your dream job. Connor knew that, but it was a step toward the life that the two of you had planned together. Your head rested on his shoulder and he noticed that you started to nod off.

This meant that the two of you wouldn’t spend as much time together. You wouldn’t be there when he got home with dinner ready and a million questions about his day. But you would be home later and happier with stories of your own.


	107. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor with a Reader that’s never had a boyfriend before?

He was a bit surprised to say the least. Not because he thought it was weird, but because you were so amazing. How had no one gotten you, yet? You’re gorgeous and funny and smart. Surely, the rest of the world knew that. He pulled away after you told him, just because he didn’t want to move too fast.

But once you told him you felt bad, because you thought he didn’t like that you were as experienced as him, he was more cuddly than ever. He was a snuggly boy and he let you know exactly how much he loved you by showing you constant affection. If you were ever uncomfortable he let you know that you could tell him.

His job was to make you happy and he took that very seriously. He wouldn’t go over the line, but he showed you that he liked to be around you. You two constantly cuddled on the couch and held hands. Connor loves to kiss the top of your head.


	108. Heather Chandler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wingedsheepcollections asked:
> 
> Heather Chandler with marching band so

She wanted to hide your relationship at first. She had a reputation to maintain, after all. Being the most popular girl in school she couldn’t be seen with a marching band geek. She didn’t tell you that she was purposefully hiding you, but you noticed. The way she wouldn’t look at you in school. The way she was all over you when you were alone, but would push you to the side the second she heard footsteps.

You broke things off with her after two months of dating, deciding you deserved better. It was then that she realized how much she loved you. She got in front of the whole school one day and announced her love for you. She then threatened to beat up anyone who said anything bad about it.

No one did. It seemed the only person who cared about who Heather Chandler was dating, was Heather Chandler. She suddenly got VERY affectionate in front of her friends. She convinced the rest of the cheerleaders to cheer alongside your marching band. She was your top #1 fan.


	109. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do something like “we hate each other so much, but we should have sex bc it’s less frustrating when you’re moaning into my ear” with connor? And could you make it kinda long? Please.

“You’re a nightmare, do you know that?” You screamed at Connor in the middle of the hallway. No one was around, but you were sure that people on the other side of the doors were listening to you. “I wish you would just get out of my life!” You and Connor were working on a project for work. It wasn’t going well.

“You don’t have much room to talk!” He slung the papers in his hand onto the floor. “At least I got some actual work done. All you do is sit at your desk and focus on how cute you look.”

You weren’t sure what was going through your mind when you kissed him. You weren’t sure how you ended up in the closet on the fourth floor. All you knew was that by the time you came out of that closet you hated Connor a little less.


	110. Heather Chandler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather Chandler x fem reader were the reader comes out to there parents and gets kicked out

Heather instantly pulled up to your house. “Fuck them.” She said as she helped put your stuff in her car. “You can stay with me. Not like my parents will notice.” Heather kissed the top of your head. You looked back to see your parents angrily looking through the window.

You were a bit uncomfortable with living in such a big house at first. Sure, you had stayed a few nights before, but this was different. Her parents were never home, so the entire house was yours. It made you feel like a princess. It also took a long time for you to get used to being accepted. At Heather’s house you could be as open or closed as you want and she was always behind you.

At school, her arm was always around your arms. Your parents hurt you, she wasn’t going to let anyone else do that. Everyone knew not to mess with Heather Chandler’s girlfriend.


	111. Jared Kleinman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Jared do if he had a partner with a lower sex drive

Jared’s cool with that. Sex isn’t the only thing that’s important to him. Truth be told, the most important thing is that you’re smart enough to keep up with him. He can be an asshole a LOT of the time. He need to know that you aren’t going to take that personally. He also wants someone who’s at least as funny as him. There’s a lot of things that come before sex drive for him.


	112. Evan Hansen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> heyo heyo heyo I hope your doing well! By any chance Can I ask for Evan taking care of sick reader? Thank you !

You were not sick, not at all. At least that’s what you told Evan. He almost believe you, until you passed out from dizziness. You woke up on the couch with Evan sitting next to you, putting a washcloth on your head. “Hey, sleepy head.” Trying to get up was useless. You couldn’t move and Evan wouldn’t let you anyway.

Evan suddenly went into overdrive. He loved getting to take care of you anyway, he just hated that you had to suffer through it. You called in to work, so you could sleep off the fever. You were in and out of consciousness, fading through the day until Evan got home.

He made you soup, even though it was very difficult for you to eat. Evan watched over you and made sure you took medicine, which was actually very difficult. You could be a child when you were sick.


	113. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a Connor Murphy x reader where you go to the carnival or something like that with a fluffy ending? Idk I just love him so much❤️❤️

Connor went to the carnival every year with his family as a kid. He had a lot of good memories from that time and now wanted to make more memories with you. You and Connor had been dating for three years and went to the carnival every year.

This year he had asked all of your friends to come along with him. You were happy to have someone to stay with you when he and Zoe went on the scary rides you had always been afraid of. He kept whispering to Evan and Zoe the whole time, leading you to be suspicious.

You were on top of the Ferris wheel, Connor’s favorite ride, when you finally realized what Connor had been whispering about all day. He pulled out a ring box. “Y/N, will you marry me?” Your breath was taken away, but you managed to say yes.


	114. Jared Kleinman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW W/ Jared?????

Hate sex with Jared?  
* You and Jared had been fighting since you met.

* It was at a party that you realized what could make you get along

* So you dragged him into the hosts bedroom

* “What do you want, Y/N?”

* You crashed your lips onto his.

* When you came out of the bedroom you walked away from him, but you were already planning on it happening again.

* Jared was also looking forward to it.

* Maybe Jared didn’t hate you so much after all.

Jared overstimulating reader  
* You and Jared were both off of work.  
* Which meant you’d be spending the whole day in bed.  
* There were very few breaks in between  
* Jared got a lot of satisfaction from making you come  
* He made it his job to make you come more than he did  
* By the end of the day you were a mess of tangled hair and blushing cheeks


	115. Passover - Seder

Evan: He was just expecting a small get together, but your family goes wild.

Jared: Jared has his own family traditions, but he wants to fully experience yours. His favorite part of the day is helping your little cousins look for Matzah.

Connor: He’s just here so he doesn’t have to deal with his family. He didn’t plan on getting along with your family so well.

Jeremy: You went to his house. He hasn’t had a normal holiday since his mother left. You taught him recipes and read the story of Passover

Jake: He’s hanging on everyone’s words. Hearing your grandmother’s stories made him feel like he had a family for once.

Michael: Bouncing off the walls. He loves to watch you cook, but he’s being pulled in a million directions by your little cousins.

Rich: He tries to take in and understand everything, but he’s a very confused boy by the end of it.

Davey: He’s helping cook Matzo Ball Soup. He listens as your father prays and even tells your nieces and nephews his family’s stories. He also teaches the youngest kid the song of four questions.


	116. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do HCs with Connor where his gf is always being called precious and seems to be happy all the time, but in reality she's always hurting but hides it?

*Connor sees you for who you really are.

*He knows what it looks like when someone is hurting

*He doesn’t confront you, you’d only lie

*But he lets you know that he’s there for you

*He’s always trying to make sure that your life with him is happy

*Every Saturday is movie marathon night

*Sundays you guys cook together

*He makes plans so that you have something to look forward to everyday

*He also makes sure that you eat and sleep on time

*He makes you lunch everyday and puts love notes in it.


	117. Jared Kleinman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do billionaire!Jared x poor!reader? x

Jared was from old money. His father’s father’s father had made smart investments and he had nothing to do with the fact that he was rich. He never really cared about money, which is easy to do when you have it. He cared more about how a person acted.

So, when he met you he instantly wanted to give you the world. He paid for half of your rent without telling you. You just thought the amount went down. He would buy you random gifts and act like he had just happened to find the exact thing you wanted. You refused to just take his money, so he had to be sneaky.

His parents didn’t like you at first, but after seeing how much you drove Jared to be a better person they loved you. Jared would say that they loved you more than they loved him. They constantly pressured him to marry you before someone else did.

When you two finally moved in together you were blown away by his home. It was big enough to fit your apartment in five times. It took a lot of getting used to. Once you did Jared had an easier way to sneak presents to you. He would just leave stuff around the house.


	118. Jared Kleinman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared being insecure that his partner is to good for him

You noticed that Jared had been distant lately. Usually, he would be at your apartment as soon as you were both off of work. Lately, you’re lucky if you see him twice a week. You tried to confront him, but the last three times you went over to his place he was gone. You were starting to get suspitious.

You had decided to try to confront him at work. Walking into his office you noticed Jared, asleep at his desk, surrounded by papers. You shook him to wake him up. He sat up, a paper stuck to his desk. “W-what? Y/n? What are you doing here?” The paper fell to the desk.

“You’ve been distant, Jared. I wanted to know what’s going on with you.” Looking around his small office you noticed his clothes and a blanket. His trashcan was overflowing. “Have you been living here?” Jared now sat up. He shook his head to adjust his thoughts.

You stared, waiting for his response. “Yes.” You felt bad for Jared. Had he been kicked out of his apartment? Didn’t he know he could stay with you? “I - You’re so smart and funny and gorgeous and kind and I - well I’m none of those things.” Your heart shattered. “Alright, fine, I’m funnier than you, but you still have all those other great qualities and I just thought that if I can’t provide the right personality, maybe I could provide in other ways.” 

“Jared…” You hugged him. “I want you, not some other version of you. And if you providing means I don’t get to see you then, I’d rather live in a box.” He kissed you. “Now, will you please come home. You need a shower. Bad.”


	119. Fiyero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I’m so sorry I accidentally hit sent for the Fiyero x Reader headcannons before I finished the request. Anyway, maybe one where they were friends when they were younger but the reader she moves away and then they both meet again at shiz and they fall in love? Thank you!!

“Could you please write headcannons for Fiyero x Reader? Maybe one where”

*You and Fiyero met after he got kicked out of his first school.

*You were in third grade, when he walked in he was already much cooler than anyone you had ever met.

*You were forced to sit by each other

*The other kids were intimidated by him (and you were too), so he sat by you at lunch

*Your friendship bloomed over the next two years

*It was the longest Fiyero had ever been happy

*When you had to move he joked that he thought he’d get himself kicked out and sent to your new school

*As a grown up you got accepted to Shiz

*You were surprised to meet Fiyero there

*He was as cool as you remembered and you figured that he would have move on from you

*He told you that he kept getting kicked out of schools, because he wanted to find you

*The two of you went dancing and he admitted that he had always liked you

*You kissed him.


	120. Jeremy Heere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi!! I love your like older BMC au, and I've been feeling not-super-great or confident about my sexuality recently so uhm can I have a reader coming out to Jeremy Heere as ace? If not, that's totally fine, have a great night/day!

You were nervous.Would Jeremy accept you? What if he didn’t? You had held off for so long, because you were afraid of his reaction, but it had been months and you couldn’t hold off anymore. You went to his apartment, practicing your speech the entire time on the way over.

As soon as you saw him everything in your head disappeared. Your well thought out and heartfelt explanation was gone and the only thing you could get out was, “I’m Ace!” he stood there, taking in what you just shouted at him

“So…Do you want to come in?” He stepped back and held the door open for you. Walking in you mentally slapped yourself. He closed the door and turned. “So, you’re asexual?” You nodded. “Alright, that’s fine.”

A wave of relief washed over you and you hugged him. “I thought you would be mad.” He grabbed you by the shoulders and broke your hug. Here it comes, the reaction you were scared of.

“There’s nothing you could ever do to make me not like you, Y/N. You’re one of the best people I know. I wouldn’t give that up.”


	121. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saw that last anon and wanted to ask for (maybe) some Connor smut?? Sorry if it’s weird or just not specific enough 🖤

*It takes Connor a long time to be comfortable with having sex.

*Honestly, you guys were probably dating for almost a year.

*You don’t want to pressure him.

*”Maybe he’s Ace.” - One of your friends

*Then on your first anniversary you come home and suddenly he pelts you with kisses.

*You weren’t sure when both of you lost your clothes, but before you knew it you were on the bed on top of Connor.

*He may not have done this before, but somehow he’s really good.

*You would later find out that he had spent months before reading everything he could on how to properly have sex. (You make fun of him for a long time.)


	122. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> connor murphy with a reader who gets nervous with affection

*He doesn’t touch you.

*Instead he shows his affection in the way he speaks to you. 

* He’s constantly letting you know that he doesn’t want more from a relationship. You are all he needs. 

* He lets you initiate touching or anything else. 

* He’s so afraid of crossing boundaries that he asks you a lot, probably too much, if you’re okay.

* If anyone tries to give you crap he’ll let them threaten them.


	123. Jared Kleinman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared Babysitting????????

Jared always figured that he wouldn’t want to have kids. He had never been around them and they always scared him. Until, he was 14 and his neighbor had to run to work with no one to watch her kids. She offered Jared 10 bucks an hour and they had pizza, so he went along with it.

By the end of the night he realized that kids were actually pretty cool. He let the little girl put small pigtails in his hair and the little boy liked some of the same anime that Jared did. He figured that it was just these kids though. Other kids couldn’t be this cool. Right?

At 16, his school offered juniors a chance to work in the daycare instead of go to gym. Jared signed up wanting to get out of running a mile every week for the next nine months. These kids were younger than the ones he had watched before, but they were nice as well. Sure, he had an occasional brat, but for the most part they were cool.

At 18, he moved into the dorms at college and he needed extra money to buy food. So, he found a part-time nanny job for a seven-year-old boy named Gage. Gage and he were instant best friends. Jared realized that he could see himself having kids as long as they were as cool as the others he had met.


	124. Jared Kleinman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared has sex dream and moans readers name waking them up

You just wanted to sleep! After three days of finals the school year was over. Tomorrow you’d have to start packing to head back home, but tonight you wanted to sleep, which was impossible with your boyfriend loudly snoring in your bed.

His roommate was having sex, so he had gotten thrown out and you were lucky enough to not have a roommate this semester, so he was sleeping in your room. You had never slept together before, so you had no idea this was what it was like. You couldn’t stop yourself from thinking that his roommate was a saint for constantly dealing with this.

Just as you got used to the snores a loud moan came out of Jared’s mouth. “Y/N…” You stiffed a giggle. He moaned your name a few more times before going back to snoring.

In the morning, you woke up to Jared watching tv on his laptop. “Good morning.” You sat up. “Did you have a good dream last night?” Jared paused his show.

“I don’t remember. Why?”


	125. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> connor with a reader who feels like a mess all the time? bc me rn

“Did you know that even though Hades is in charge of the underworld he doesn’t choose where people go in the afterlife?” Connor read the book while you braided his hair. He was trying to distract you from your school worries. You knew what he was doing, but you still enjoyed it.

You had a meltdown over your grades and cried your eyes out for over an hour. Connor took you to his house and thought of 20 different things to make you happy, before settling on reading his favorite book to you. A book of Greek stories his mother bought for him over a decade ago to appease his childlike wonder.

You always liked braiding his hair, but he was not a fan of it. It always hurt too much. He would only let you do it on very rare occasions like this. When you were calmed down he had one big braid in the back. He left it in just while you were there and unbeknownst to him Zoe took a couple of pictures of his braid for her Instagram.


	126. Jared Kleinman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witch!Jared x Witch!Reader

Inside a small, dark bedroom that has barely enough room for a bed. The walls are littered with shelves that have books all along them. Jared is laying on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Y/n is asleep on top of him.

Jared’s mind is racing. He has been going over whether or not to tell them his secret for hours now. He sits up and looks out of the window. The street below was illuminated by headlights. Jared watches them pass by.

Jared walked into the kitchen and started cooking. He made up his mind to tell the person in the other room his secret, even if he wasn’t sure how. He flipped pancakes. The only other noise was coming from the open window, where passing cars were heard.

Y/n walked into the kitchen. They were dressed in pajamas still, while Jared was ready for work. “Hey, sit down, let’s eat.” Jared said, nervously.

Y/n sat down at the counter. Jared stood on the other side of it. They started eating, he just stared at the person he loved wondering if they would still love him back. “What?”

Jared looked scared. “You know that I love you, right? Like, all of my heart belongs to you.” Y/n nodded, afraid of interrupting. Jared looked down at the ground, he was unsure how to explain what he wanted to. “Which is weird, because I’m an asshole. I don’t love anyone.” Y/n was watching him, intently, nervous about where he was going with this. “Which is why I’m trying my hardest to tell you my secret, which is kind of a big secret. It kills me that you don’t know.”

“Don’t know what?” Y/N asked. Worry ran through them. Was he sick, was he hurt?

“That I am a witch.” Y/n’s fork fell out of their hand. Jared ducked down and grabbed a wand out of his shoe. When he got back up Y/n was gone. He sighed. He knew they would react this way, that’s why he had held it off for a year.

The sound of feet hitting the ground fast snaps him out of his thoughts. Y/n runs back in with a wand. “Wait, you’re a witch?”

They look up with big eyes. “I wanted to tell you. I didn’t know how.”


	127. Heather Chandler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather Chandler x fem reader don't care what you do just make it gay

Heather Chandler always had everything she wanted. Gorgeous clothes, fast cars, any man she wanted. The only thing she never got, and for a while didn’t think she wanted, was a family. Her father was always working in another state and her mother was always vacationing on an island. Heather was alone.

Then, she met Y/N when she was a senior in university. Y/N was a freshmen who was looking for a roommate. Heather accepted, simply because her parents didn’t want her to. They quickly became friends and after one night hard liquor and soft kisses they decided to start dating.

They were married a year and a half later. After four years of marriage Y/N wanted a baby. Heather wasn’t sure. Could she be a good mom? She didn’t have a good mom. She held off on adopting for another three years, but once she saw Ruby her heart was stolen. She may not have grown up with a family, but she was able to make her own.


	128. Jared Kleinman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared teasing the reader (sfw) and he takes it too far and makes the reader really upset?

Instantly he felt bad. You weren’t crying, but he could tell he’d crossed a line. You and he were constantly teasing each other. It was hard to remember, sometimes, that there were somethings he shouldn’t bring up. He tried to hug you, to let you know everything was okay, but you pushed him away.

It was over an hour before you let him come near you. You had shut yourself in the office and locked the door. Doors were never locked in your apartment. When you finally unlocked the door he was by your side apologizing. He promised to never joke about it, again.

Jared was a really nice guy. You couldn’t stay mad at him when he looked at you with those big eyes. You hugged him and the two of you went into the living room to watch movies for the rest of the night.


	129. Fiyero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *slams fist on table* CAN I PLEASE HAVE SOME FIYERO X READER. THERE IS NOT ENOUGH IN THIS WORLD. thank you

“Y/N…” Fiyero groaned as you pulled him through the castle. “Why are we here. You know I always feel so… uncomfortable around your family.” You had introduced your boyfriend to your family a year ago after hiding your royal status for your entire relationship.

“You need to get used to them.” You came to a sudden stop and turned to him. “They’ll be your family one day, too. I want you to like them.” You wrapped your arms around him.

“Was that you proposing to me?” He cocked an eye brow. You were speachless, but he started laughing. “Wow, I did know that the idea of marrying me was so horrible.” He kissed your cheek and pulled away from you. “Fine, I’ll give your family a shot.”


	130. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Can you write connor x reader where connor works in a coffee shop and he's really flirty?

Connor loved his job. Mostly because he loved seeing how awkward people got when he flirted with them. “Are you an angel?” He would set up the old pick-up line. The person in front of him would always know where he was going and they would always do one of four things shuffle their feet, roll their eyes, groan or laugh. Connor could tell which one before the person even came up to the counter. You? You’d be a laugher. A rare kind.

As soon as he said his usual line you started laughing. He couldn’t help but think about how wonderful your laugh was making him feel. It sent a shock through his whole body. He wrote his number on the side of your coffee cup, something he had never done before.

It was hours later when you finally called him. Connor found himself getting a little too excited and had to calm himself before answering. You asked him on a date for the next week, as long as he kept up his horrible pick-up lines. “Do you have a Band-Aid?” He asked before hanging up. “‘Cause I scraped my knee falling for you.”


	131. Jeremy Heere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg can u do a lil thing where Jeremy's first kiss is the reader and he's nervous to kiss her but once he does it all he wants to do is give her smooches :D

From Jeremy’s POV (Female Reader)

She looks perfect. She’s sitting there talking to me and what am I doing? I’m just all gangly. My arms are way too long. Shit, I’m not even paying attention to what she’s saying. I should just do it. Right? What if she doesn’t want me to. I don’t want to over step my bounds.

Maybe I should wait. Who kisses someone on the first date anymore anyway? Not me. I wouldn’t want to get herpes. Not that I think she has herpes! God, I’m a wreck. Okay, just subtly put your arm around her Jeremy. Yeah, there we go. And now lean in. Okay, she moved her head.

Great. She clearly doesn’t want this. I’ll just take my arm off her. I don’t want to make her uncomfortable. I’m so stupid. Why would I think she wanted this? No one else has. Why would she be different. “Jeremy?” Uh oh. What’d I do. “Are you going to kiss me or what?” And there’s the green light.


	132. Jared Kleinman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader walking in on their best friend Jared jerking off to a picture of them

“Jared!” You laughed. Jared quickly covered himself up, but in doing so the picture he was holding fell to the floor. It slowly drifted bringing Jared’s pain to an agonizingly slow resolve. You watched and when the photo fell in front of your feet you gasped. “T-that’s me.”

“I can explain!” He quickly stood up, forgetting that he wasn’t wearing anything on his lower half. You left his room. He pulled on a pair of shorts and chased you. “Please, Y/N, don’t go.” Down the stairs and out of the front door. He watched his best friend and the love of his life leave. Before he could get to you, you were gone driving off into the sunset.

“What happened?” A monotone voice said behind him. One of Jared’s roommates, Connor, was leaning against the banister. His long dark hair was covering half of his face. “Did Y/N catch you jerking it?” Connor showed his usual lack of emotion, but Jared silence made him burst out laughing. “Oh my god! They did!”

Jared pushed Connor off the banister, but that didn’t stop his laughing. “Oh, shut up, Connor.” He sat on the floor and sighed, heavily. “What am I gonna do?” Connor left the room, wiping tears from his eyes. Jared made a mental not to kill him later. “I’m such a fucking idiot.”

He went upstairs and grabbed his phone. He dialed, you didn’t answer. “Hey, Y/N, so I’m an idiot as you know,” He took a deep breath. “Please, let me explain. I never wanted you to see that. That’s not - I don’t see you like - Please just call me back. I can’t explain this over the phone.


	133. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Can i get some flirty Connor?

You met Connor at a bar. He didn’t want to be there. Neither did you. Both of you were pulled there by your friends, who then left you. Later you would find that this was a plot to get you together. “So, I was wondering,” He said after you had a long talk about both of your lives. “Can I have your number?”

Having never met him before you were a bit wary, but you thought he was cute, so you wrote your number on his hand. He texted the second he got home. ‘Hey, this is Connor Murphy. We met at the bar earlier.’ Then he waited. It wasn’t until the next day that your texted back.

You set up a date for dinner the next night. Connor didn’t want to wait. When he showed up you were already there. The dark, grungy light of the bar hadn’t done you justice. You stood up and hugged him. “Wow, you look - I can’t even describe it.” He said, sitting down. You blushed. “I can’t believe I’m with someone who looks like you.”

“You look great, too, Connor.” He smiled and looked down. “Honestly. You’re ten out of 10.” The two of you ate dinner, going back and forth with childhood stories. Connor was so interested in hearing about your family. He was a bit hesitant to talk about his at first, but you were so easy to talk to it just came out.


	134. Jared Kleinman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Jared do with a fem s/o with a super high sex drive

He would sext you all day long getting you excited for when the two of you see each other. He would stop in the middle of work just to go to the bathroom and take pictures for you. When you got home you’d immediately get naked. Jared loved kissing all over your body, slowly drawing out your pleasure.


	135. Davey Jacobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravenclaw!davey x hufflepuff!reader hogwarts AU where it's all just v sweet

* Davey loves to read

* So he spends most of his time in the library

* Until one day he bumps into you

* Actually, he slammed into you. (The books were blocking his view)

* After apologizing profusely he realized that you looked like an angel.

* Instantly you two were inseparable.

* He started studying in the common room

* You would be talking to your friends and his nose is in a book

* He’d do anything to be around you, even if that meant being around other people.

* You made him go for walks outside, otherwise he’d never see the sun.

* He helped you study. (suddenly your grades shot up)

* He got in trouble almost every night for being late to curfew after walking you to your common room.


	136. Jared Kleinman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon hcs with Jared? Tysm

Jared didn’t care where you went. He just wanted to spend time with you.

Eventually, the two of you decided to go to Tokyo.

The first day and a half were spent in bed.

Jared made it a goal to try as much Japanese food as possible, so you guys tried Kaiseki (a multi course meal) quite a few times.

You went to a class to learn how to make it. It did not go well.

The two of you had hot spring baths together

Catching cherry blossoms as they fall off of the trees.

Putting so many pictures on Instagram.

Not wanting to go home.


	137. Jared Kleinman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some headcannons about Jared’s family

He has two fathers (Samuel and Pedro)

Before he was born (via surrogate) they weren’t sure whose child he was

He was born May 8, 1993

Pedro Esparza grew up in Washington heights, the son of an elementary school teacher and a bodega owner

Samuel Kleinman grew up in inner city Chicago. His mother was a painter, he never knew his father

The men met when Samuel ran away from home to New York and started staying in his cousins apartment. Pedro lived across the hall.

They were married in the spring under two cherry trees.

Jared grew up half-catholic half-Jewish, but always felt closer to his Jewish roots.

Jared’s younger brother, Zachary Samuel Kleinman, is five years younger than him.

Zach always wanted to be just like Jared. He loved stealing his hand me downs and only applied to the same university as Jared.

Samuel is a nurse, Pedro is an accountant

Jared blames himself for Zach’s playboy ways because when they were younger Jared was very unkind to women


	138. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smol reader x michael where she tries weed for the first time with him and she confesses her crush on him @ some point,, high key fluff

You had never felt the surge going through you right now. It wasn’t from what you just smoked, though that did bring it out of you. No, what you were feeling came from a man in a read hoodie with a smile like an exploding star. He was too bright and getting close to him could easily burn you. But this surge going through you made you feel like anything was possible. So, when Michael, with his curly hair and bubbling over personality started paying more attention to you than the game he was playing you let yourself blurt out the words that you had held in for too long. “Man, Michael, you’re perfect.”

He stopped talking. Michael had never stopped talking in the six months that you had known him. He started laughing. Your mind raced with all of the things that he could be thinking. “Yeah, well…” His hand rubbed the back of his head. He tugged at his short hair from the back. “Not perfect enough.” You cocked your head to the side. Michael had been popping up in every thought you’d been having for months. To you he was like electricity, because when he wasn’t around the world seemed so dark and cold. “I mean, if I were, you would love me half as much as I love you.”

You scooched over to his seat and kissed his cheek, which turned a shade of pink that you had never seen before. “More than half.” You rested your head on his shoulder. The video game made idling noises in the background, but all you noticed was Michael breath starting to pick up pace. He had been thinking of this moment since he first saw you from across the room, but his mind could never imagine something so beautiful.


	139. Kevin Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin Price x Female!Reader  
> @rubywolf12

“Orlando’s not as great as you think.” You say, trying to make him feel better. Kevin’s one dream had been to go to Orlando for his entire life. Instead, he got placed in Uganda. The one good thing is that you were also in Uganda. His head was in his hands and he was slumped over at the table. “It’s hot and Disneyland is always packed.”

“You’ve been to Orlando?” His interest piqued. You’d known each other for months, but didn’t really know much about each other. You started riling through your bag for your pictures. Then, you put them on the table in front of him.

“Yeah, I was a Disney Princess before I came here.” Kevin’s eyes got wide. He flipped through pictures of you as Ariel, Belle and Meg. Kevin couldn’t believe that he’d met an actual Disney Princess. It seemed like every time he learned something about you, you became more of the girl of his dreams.


	140. Kevin Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Would you write a Kevin Price x reader fic?

He is self-centered. He’s a jerk and a narcissist with a holier than thou attitude. At least that’s what you believed yesterday. Yesterday if someone had told you that you would be kissing him now you would’ve laughed in their face. But here you are.

You walked behind the old house to see Kevin crying. His grand facade of perfect manhood crumbled before you. You saw him wipe his eyes and put on a smile. “Oh… Y/N. What are you doing back here?” It was a good question. Everyone else was either inside, or at least in front of, the house. Yet here you were.

“Are you okay?” You ask, dodging his question. You didn’t want to admit to him, or yourself, that the get together didn’t seem as lively without him, so you went to find the man that you claim to hate so much.

“Yeah.” His eyes glazed with tears threatening to spill, but nevertheless his smile kept on. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He could tell that you weren’t buying it. He dropped his charming exterior. “No.” He sighed. “I - um - I didn’t get in to any of the colleges I applied to. I’m going to have to wait another year and try again, which puts my life on hold. I was already going to be two years older than everyone else because of my mission.”

You grabbed his hand, wanting to comfort him, somehow. Before you had a chance to process his lips were on yours. Afterwards, you looked at him like every piece of a puzzle was suddenly locked into place. You two had been fighting your entire lives, but once you stopped you felt right.


	141. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demi-God! Connor

\- Connor who is feeling super depressed isolates himself

\- He starts taking pills. Honestly, he’ll do anything to make himself feel better.

\- When he first hears the voices he thinks he’s going crazy.

\- But then he sees her, his mother, Hestia, and everything makes sense.

\- She gave him up because she didn’t want him to be in danger.

\- He wants to learn all about his god status.

\- He goes to Mount Olympus, but wants to go home almost immediently.

\- Everyone else seems so much better than him.

\- Hestia gives him some space, not wanting to pressure him.

\- He doesn’t talk to her for a while.

\- But then he meets Evan and his emotions are overwhelming.

\- Hestia came to earth and asked him to live with her.

\- She promises to try to be good to him.

\- He goes, seeing no other options.

\- Later on he has guilt for leaving his family, but he can’t go back.

\- They think he’s dead and that’s the way it has to be.


	142. Jared Kleinman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Prince au with Jared in an arranged marriage with reader, then falling in love

“I’m glad that you’re here, Y/N.” Jared said when you walked out onto the balcony. You stood above his kingdom, which was now your kingdom. It was dark and beautiful. You’d never thought of being so comfortable in such a foreign place. “We’re supposed to be married tomorrow. I thought it would be nice to get to know each other first.”

 

You had been arranged to marry Jared since your birth. He was the oldest son of a kingdom faraway. You were the third child, never to inch close to your families throne. Your parents were thrilled when Jared’s father approached them to ask for your hand in marriage. But after that you hadn’t met Jared until you were ten. By that point he was 15 and disinterested in you. 

 

“I have to admit,” He spoke, breaking you from your thoughts. “I’ve been watching you for a while.” He was facing the sky, his hands resting on the fence around you. “You’re going to make an amazing ruler.” Jared looked down, worry brushed over him. “Me I’m not so sure about. I’ve been training my whole life to be king, but now that it’s real it’s -”

 

“Scary?” You interjected. “That’s okay.” You grabbed his hand. Jared looked at you with a newfound hope. “We can do this together.” Jared kissed your hand as a gesture of thanks. You felt something bubble inside you, something you’d never felt before.


	143. Enjolras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Enjolras

Walking into your office, you watched carefully as the men and women walked passed. It was usually packed, but this is especially full. Working in a law office you see all different kinds of people, both good and bad. You stepped into the crowd and feel a man push you up against the wall. Your head hit the brick and bounced. The man was fighting off police officers who were trying to arrest him, no one noticed you. They pulled the man away and you tried to walk off. It was hard. Your eyes were crossed, and your head was pounding. A blond man walked up to you. “Are you okay?” He said looking you over for injuries. You stumbled, and he held his arm out to try to help. “It’s hectic in here, maybe I can help you to your office.” You didn’t know him, but he had an access key to the lawyers only section of the building, so you let him take you past the crowd.

“I’m Enjolras.” He said, giving a slight laugh at his own name. “Weird, I know. My parents are French.” You sat down at your desk and put a hand up to your head. “You’re y/n, right? That’s what it says on the door.” He sat down in a chair in front of your desk. “You’re the Victim’s Rights Lawyer. I, uh, I just started here. I’m on Civil Rights.”

That explains why you hadn’t seen him before. “Civil Rights? That’s cool.” You tried to move the conversation along, but your head was really killing you. “Fighting the good fight. Changing the world, hopefully for the better.” Clichés fell out of your mouth before you knew what was happening. “It’s hard work, though. The last guy that was working those cases drove himself crazy.” You grabbed a bottle of water from the drawer and drank it, trying to make yourself feel better.

“Well, revolution is messy.” Enjolras leaned back. He seemed to watch you, eyes constantly fliting from one part of you to the other. You felt a bruise forming on the back of your head, but luckily there was no blood.

“Yeah, but if somethings worth fighting for its worth the mess.” Enjolras smiled. He liked you. “I’m sorry, my head hurts. I might need some time to recover.”

He stood up. “If you need someone to handle your cases I’d be glad to cover for you.” You thanked him. He left. You figured you’d like working with the new Civil Rights attorney.


	144. Rich Goranski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liberosis  
> Noun: a longing for liberty

As you snuck of your window you thought about how angry your parents would be if they saw you. Their perfect child sneaking out to drive across country with their boyfriend, who your parents didn’t like in the first place. How disappointed would they be when they came to get you in the morning and you weren’t there? Rich was waiting outside his car, which was parked a block away. When he saw you climbing out of the window he pulled up. You shoved your bag in his backseat and got in next to him. He sped away before anyone realized you were gone.


	145. Rich Goranski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nodus Tollens  
> Noun: the realization that the plot of your life doesn’t make sense to you anymore.

This is exactly how Y/N was feeling when she stepped backstage at her boyfriend’s concert. Her life had been so strange now. As she stood backstage she was bewildered by how her life had taken a turn in only a year. Once she met Rich he asked her to come on tour with him. Originally, she acted as the group’s backup vocals, but quickly her relationship with Rich turned. They had now been dating for a little over four months. Looking into the audience she tried to remember what life was like before this, but it was now a hazy memory. She couldn’t wrap her mind around how she got to this point. But, when Rich put his arms around her waist, it didn’t matter.


	146. Jeremy Heere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairosclerosis  
> Noun: The moment you realize that you’re currently happy.

Happiness was an oft foreign concept for Jeremy. His mother left, his dad was barely there for him and oh yeah, a robot in his brain tried to take over the world. When he met you it was strange, because nearly every second was great. Yeah, you guys had fights and sure you got on each other’s nerves, but you were the best thing that happened to him. It was when he was laying on the couch, you in his arms, when he finally realized that he was happy. He started thinking about all of the things about you that make him happy, until he realized that this was the absolute worst thing that he could do. It took away from the happiness. But, when you looked up at him and asked what you should make for dinner he stopped thinking so much and just reveled in you.


	147. Jeremy Heere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mauerbauertraurigkeit  
> Noun: The inexplicable urge to push people away, even close friends who you really like.

Jeremy Heere went to the same laundromat every Wednesday night. He did this because of Y/N, someone who he thought was the most attractive person he’d ever seen. Both of them would wash clothes and talk, but it always felt like Y/N was holding something back. One Wednesday, he showed up and Y/N wasn’t there. Y/N wasn’t there the week after that either or the week after that. It had been nearly five weeks when Y/N did show up, but instead of talking like they usually did, he was shut out by loud music blaring from headphones. He wasn’t sure what he did that was wrong, but as he left he swore he could see Y/N wanting to say something, but stopping.


	148. Evan Hansen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Evan hcs?

Evan is a cat person, he has been his entire life

When he was little his dad got him a dog, but Evan was afraid of it.

His mom is allergic to cats, so he didn’t get to adopt one as a kid.

And when he first moved out on his own, he didn’t have the funds to get one.

And when he told you this you knew exactly what to do.

So for your first wedding anniversary, you got Evan a cat.

It was an older tabby cat, but Evan couldn’t of loved it any more.

He immediately dubbed the cat Howl, after the Studio Ghibli film.

Howl and Evan were fast friends.

The cat would wait outside of your bedroom door for Evan to get up in the morning.

Evan put a stool next to his desk, so that Howl could sit next to him.

You had never seen Evan so happy.


	149. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> ya’ll said ya’ll did headcannons so👀alrigjt if so can u do a connor murphy x reader and like it’s just like what they do when they fight this prob sounds rlly weird but 🌝🌝🌝🌝 ok thanks if u can get to it hhhh

You two don’t fight a lot.

Connor doesn’t like fighting, it reminds him of a less happy time in his life.

But just like every couple, you don’t always get along.

When you two fight, Connor gets really frustrated.

Like, when you see his hands run through his hair you know there’s a problem.

But you are both stubborn, so neither of you back off.

It gets to a point where you’re fighting about something completely different than you were when you started.

Connor paces the floor.

You just sit and watch him, arms crossed.

Connor walks into another room, so you both can calm down.

It takes awhile for both of you to realize you messed up.

When he comes out you apologize at the same time.

You sit on the couch and try to forget about the fight.

Nothing is so important to not forgive each other.


	150. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gninrud-anna asked:
> 
> Please Connor x reader headcannons about just hella fluff

When you moved in with Connor, he hadn’t expected for you to have so much stuff

Of course, there was the usual pots and pans and regular stuff you would need for living.

But there was also just boxes upon boxes of books and movies and just stuff.

He spent days trying to figure out where to put it all.

But even then the boxes just sat in the middle of the living room.

Over time they morphed into a fort of boxes.

It took you over nine months to realize that you hadn’t touched the things inside since before you moved and even longer to realize that you didn’t even know what was in them.

But by that point neither of you wanted to move them.

Your box fort was like a fortress of solitude, the outside world didn’t exist when you two were in there, watching movies or just hanging out.


	151. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey if ur doing hcs can i get some on how connor would react to his best (female) friend confessing she has a crush on zoe?? and maybe how he would be if they got together? thank u!!

Connor is very protective of his little sister

Like, he’s nearly killed every boyfriend she’s ever had

But when you tell him you like her he’s confused

Because you’re like his sister, too

He stopped talking to you for a week so he could figure it out

Then he came back to you with a plan

You were not expecting Connor to play Cupid

You were also not expecting him to be so good at it

Like, you and Zoe started dating barely a month later

He was v excited for you

And for once he actually liked someone that Zoe was dating

He and Zoe started getting along better because of their mutual love for you


	152. Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Would you write a head canon for Connor comforting a reader who keeps not sleeping because she is having stress dreams about a play she’s in ?? Thank youuuu💛💫

Connor didn’t notice at first.

It was just you bringing in large coffees and complaining about not sleeping

That’s what people your age do. Isn’t it?

But then you nearly fell asleep while driving him home.

He yelled to make sure you didn’t swerve into another car.

That night he came to your house.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

You proceeded to tell him about everything that you thought would go wrong.

He jokingly called you crazy.

Then, he laid in the bed with you while stroking your hair.

Every time you thought of something else that could go wrong you told him and he would explain that it wasn’t going to happen.

You slept for the first night in weeks once Connor was with you.


	153. Michael Mell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Mell x Sleepy Reader

“Please,” Michael said, following his girlfriend into their shared apartment. “Just go to bed.” He closed the door behind him. She took off her jacket and threw it onto the back of the bed. She had barely slept in the last week and it was starting to show in her personality.

He fell back onto the couch and sighed. “Michael…” She sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. “I don’t want to go to bed, I just want to be around you.” He rolled his eyes. She always got clingy when she was tired. He turned on the TV, hoping to ignore her.

She laid across the couch, putting her feet on him. “I swear, Y/N, I love you. But if you don’t go to bed right now -” He turned and saw her already sleeping. A calm rushed over him. Finally, some peace.

@ax400-shantell


	154. Jared Kleinman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> jared x reader fluff hcs??

Jared isn’t into publicly showing how much he loves you.

But he always goes above and beyond for the big events.

For your birthday he would wake you up with breakfast in bed and spoil you all day long with whatever you wanted.

For the holidays (Hanukkah and Christmas), he would work for months finding you the perfect presents and then hide them throughout the house.

For Valentine’s Day, Jared would go to a bakery and have special cake pops made.

No one else saw this side of Jared, because he didn’t want them to.

You’re the only person who can break through the jerk demeanor.


End file.
